Love from first sight
by Internet kid.13
Summary: This is a story about how Robin is in love with Zoro since they were kids and now she is trying to get her DREAM MAN!But Zoro feels kinda wierd about it.
1. chapter 1

**Hey everyone soo this is my first fanfic ever and just so y'all know that it may have grammar mistakes,so pls bear with me hehe..**

 **Chapter 1:First day of school**

 _ROBIN'S POV_

It was the first day of high school and my heart just couldn't stop beating with anxiety but also excitement.I was finally gonna see him,see how much he has grown up,and see how he would react on how I have grown up.I went down to the kitchen only to see my mom reading her newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.When she noticed me she smiled and said "Good morning dear,today is a really exciting day isn't it" I nodded with a smile "Yes it is,I can't wait" I said and went to make some coffee myself for school.When I was done I grabbed my backpack and my coffee and went to school.I was taking little sips from the coffee while I was walking,when I noticed that I'm gonna be late.Of course I panicked and started walking faster but then I noticed something green.Or at least someone's hair that was green.I stopped in my tracks and observed him,he was wearing my school's uniform with a teal blue backpack on his shoulder while he was waiting for the bus.I wondered if that's really him or someone looking like him,so I got closer to the green haired man only to find out that it was indeed _him._

 _ZORO'S POV_

I sighed while thinking what a pain would be high school this year,while waiting for the bus that was late.Which made first day of school even " _better_ ".I also thought that this year may not be that bad ,thinking that my friends are gonna be there and we are gonna go through this year together after all.I got bored and I started looking around when I noticed a black haired girl looking at me.But when our eyes met she immediately looked away but I kept staring,not for long because my bus was finally coming.When I got onto it I sighed in relief thinking there still might be a chance to make it on time for school,then I remembered the black haired girl so I looked through the window.She wasn't there,but I had noticed that she was wearing my school's uniform and I thought that we might see each other again.She looked familiar to me though,but I didn't think much about it so I just put on my headphones and started listening to music on my phone.

When I arrived at school I noticed my friends.They were in front of the school looking for someone.When I got close to them Luffy pointed at me and jumped on me giving me a bear hug.Shocked I fell on the ground with him,then Chopper and Usopp joined us."Zoroooo it has been so long since we last saw each other " said Chopper while crying."Zoroo why didn't you text us or call us"said Usopp."I was busy this summer you guys,but here I am now..unfortunately" I replied."Shishishi don't worry Zoro this is gonna be the BEST SCHOOL YEAR EVEEEER!!"said Luffy with a raised fist."Why do you say that every year?"sweat dropper Usopp.I also sweat dropped but then I noticed that the rest of the gang isn't here yet,so I asked "Hey where are the others" "Weell Nami texted me a couple minutes ago that she is close"said Usopp "And Sanji said that he is gonna be a little late"added Chopper."BUT I AM NOT"said a loud voice behind us,and when we turned around there was Franky is his significant pose shouting "SUUUUUPPEEEER" I sweat dropped again while the others were cheering for him,when suddenly someone else shouted "Hey you idiots can you be at least little quiet,I woke up in 6am and I'm not willing to deal with y'all right now"shouted angrily Nami behind all of us."Namiiii you're finally here WOHOO"said Luffy and went to hug her but Nami punched him on the head"Didn't I tell you to be quiet you idiot"said Nami "Nami come on don't be so angry on the first day of school"said Usopp trying to calm her down "Usopp no,don't talk to her when she is like that"said Chopper panicking "Huuuh what did you say little reindeer creature?"said Nami speaking in a really scary way.

I sighed at my friends but then I smiled thinking how I missed them.

ROBIN'S POV

While I was walking to school thinking of him and how awkward it was when he caught me staring at him,someone spoke to me gently"Excuse me mademoiselle"said a blonde boy with a curly eyebrow. "Um yes?"I replied."I was wondering why a beautiful girl like you was walking alone ..to school?"he said as he held out his hand "Fufu yes to school, are u gonna join me?" I replied and his eyes turned into hearts "OF COURSE MY LADY" he shouted as I let him hold my backpack while we were walking together."Your Prince's name is Sanji by the way mademoiselle" he said in a cool tone "Fufu nice to meet you Sanji-kun,my name is Robin"I replied when his eyes turned into hearts again"Aaaah Robin chwan your laugh is so adorable,I can die happy now when I've heard it"he said while twirling. "Umm thank you Sanji-kun you're really sweet"I said while sweat dropping.

 **Pheww okay I finnished the first chapter and I would like to know what y'all think,do u like it,do u hate it ?**

 **AND ALSO TO CLARIFY ,Robin is already in love with Zoro since they were kids,and if u want to know how that happened please review hehe **


	2. Doesn't remember

**Hey guys soo I wanted to thank my first reviewer _Liger187_ for liking my fic lol because I honestly thought that no one is gonna like the idea,but anyways let's start with the second chapter.And there still might be some grammar mistakes so bare with me.**

 **Second Chapter:Doesn't remember**

 _ROBIN'S POV_

We were near the school gate when the blonde boy next to me shouted "NAMI SWAAAAN YOUR FAVORITE PRINCE IS HEEERE" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes while twirling "Okay okay..ugh good morning to you too Sanji-kun,now get your ass in here because we're gonna be late" said kinda angrily Nami "Yeeees Nami swaaan,Robin chwan do you want to meet my friends?"said Sanji turning his attention to me. "Yes,I would like that" I replied with a polite smile "Yosh so guys this is Robin chwan,don't scare her with your weirdness!" said Sanji to his friends and more specifically the boys "Hi Robin I'm Nami,Sanji-kun probably scared you with his pervertness but don't worry, the rest of us are pretty normal..well some I mean"said Nami sweat dropping "Oi Naami you're scaring her even more!"said Usopp "No no I'm not scared fufu but you guys are funny"I replied while chuckling a little."Eh?Are you sure?"asked Nami worryingly "Pretty sure,and nice to meet you too Nami"I replied with a polite smile and Nami smiled back at me "Yosh Robin chwan let me introduce you to the rest of the gang,so you already know my precious Nami SWAAN *cough*cough* but this long nosed guy is Usopp,this little reindeer guy is Chopper and this big blue haired "cyborg" is Franky..ah and this is Marimo...wait where is Marimo?"asked Sanji "He said he was tired so he already went to our classroom to nap"replied Chopper "Oh well you will see him some other time then Robin chwan,even though he is a really boring fitness obsessed maniac"said Sanji and we all sweat dropped "T-thank you Sanji-kun" I replied and thought if they were talking about _my Zoro_ but again it might be a coincidence "No problem mademoiselle" said Sanji in a cool tone "OI SANJI YOU FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MEE" shouted Luffy when he jumped on Sanji's back "L-luffy get of me you idiot"said Sanji as he got Luffy off of him,and then when he fixed his uniform he said "And this is our idiot Luffy,we all became friends because of him" "Shishishi hi Robin"said Luffy with a large smile on his face "Fufufu hello to you too Luffy-san" I replied returning his smile.

 _ZORO'S POV_

I was going to my classroom after I've told my friends that I needed a quick nap when suddenly a girl stopped me "Well well if that's not Roronoa Zoro,long time no see eh?"said a black haired girl with red glasses. "Umm maaybee?"I replied with a confused look on my face "...you don't remember me do you?"she asked with a pissed face expression "...no"I replied awkwardly,after she sighed she said "Why am I even surprised,you're the same after so long" "Oi maybe if you just tell me your name I'll remember"I said with a serious expression "YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT WHEN YOU FORGET MY NAME,I CANT BELIEVE I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU,UGH IM DONE, FIGURE OUT MY NAME ON YOUR OWN RORONOA,goodbye"she said angrily and then she immediately left,leaving me the most confused I've ever been. " _Uumm..okay_ " _i said in my head "What the hell just happened?"_ I asked myself and then continued my way to the classroom.

After I took a little nap on my desk I heard the bell ringing which meant that school was officially starting. The classsroom door opened and my friends entered and behind them a new teacher was coming.The teacher immediately went to the board to write his name and my friends went to their own desks around me.Luffy was beside me on my left,beside him was Usopp then Chopper and Franky.Nami was beside me on my right and beside her of course was the curly brow.The teacher greeted us"Good morning to you all I'm Mister Paulie" he said as he pointed to his name written on the board "And I'm gonna be your main teacher,if you don't know what that is it is- _BLAH BLAH BLAH,that was the only thing I could hear from him after that._ When class finally ended someone poked me "Oii Zoroo do you want to go hang out with us?"asked Luffy "Now?"I asked and the boys nodded "Weell I was planning to go home-"I said when suddenly "Come on Zoro didn't you miss us?"asked Usopp "We missed you Zorooo"said Chopper ready to cry,and to prevent that I immediately agreed "Okay okay I'll go with you guys jeez" I sighed "Yaaay Zoro is coming" cheered Chopper "Shishi let's go to the park then"said Luffy with a raised fist "Oi oi Luffy we always go there,let's go somewhere new this time"suggested Usopp "Let's go to a bar"I suggested and they all sweat dropped "Umm I don't think we can drink yet Zoro.."said Usopp and the others nodded "Let's go to the beach,it's SUUUPPEEER there" said Franky with his significant pose. "Maybe some other time Franky"said Chopper while sweat dropping "Well till you guys figure it out I'll quickly go to the toilet"I said and I headed out of the classroom.

When I was near the toilets I saw the same black haired girl with red glasses talking to some other blacked haired girl.I guessed they were talking about something serious because the girl without the glasses had a sad expression on her face,and the girl with the red glasses had a worried expression.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

After class ended I went to the toilet and when I was coming out I saw my childhood rival Tashigi.When she noticed me she smiled and said "Nico Robin? So weird to see you here after so many years no?" she said while smiling "Fufu hello Tashigi,yes I guess it is a little wierd"I said chuckling a little "Haha yeah it feels like it was yesterday when we were fighting each other for that idiot Zoro's attention"she said while chuckling too. "Fufu yes it does feel like yesterday"I said with a warm smile thinking about those times in 3rd and 4th grade."Ya knooow I saw him today"she said with a teasing smile knowing I still liked him "Oh I saw him too"I replied with a smile "Oh..did he remembered you?"she asked "I-I don't think so"I said with a sad expression "Oh...well he didn't remembered me either soo haha"she said trying to cheer me up."Really?"I asked curiously "Yep,he said the same thing he always says"she sighed when suddenly someone touched her shoulder.It was _him._

 **Wohoo another chapter DONE**

 **And as always to y'all lovely ppl pls review and tell me if you liked it or not,should I keep going or not**

 **And also the fic is rated M because there will be some sexual scenes later in the story..I think lol.** **So if you're a pervert like me then stay tuned hehe**

 **And now go REVIEW!!!!**


	3. The boy with the green hair

**Welcome to another chapter.Im so happy that y'all like my idea 3. Enjoy~**

 **There might be grammar mistakes!Sorry~**

 **Chapter 3:The boy with the green hair**

 _ROBIN'S POV_

While I was talking to Tashigi someone touched her shoulder and right in front of me was standing the man I loved.The man that I fell in love with when we were still kids.The man who probably didn't even remembered me,even though I still hoped that he would.The man,that was the boy with the green spiky hair who was always practicing kendo and sleeping on his desk during school.But I wasn't noticing him that much during the start of 3rd grade.I was one year older than him,yet I thought he was a baby being in second grade.And boys didn't seem to catch my attention back then,but after the little incident in the library I changed my mind,or _he_ changed my mind.I was thinking about that when he spoke to Tashigi "Oi listen woman,I'm sorry with whatever I did." he said seriously "R-roronoa you scared me,and if that's all you have to say just go" she said while crossing her arms and I stood quiet "O-okay but can you at least tell me your name?"he asked awkwardly "I told you Roronoa,fi-gure-it-out"she answered him coldly."Her name is Tashigi" I suddenly said. " _At least we should help him a little in remembering us"_ _I thought._

Tashigi sweat dropped "R-robin you shouldn't have told him,he needs to learn"said Tashigi "Waiiit I remember you"said Zoro pointing at Tashigi "But not that much,I mean I remember that you always used to compete against me in the dojo,but other than that no"he said "Hm,do you remember ANYTHING else?"asked Tashigi "Hmmm,well you said you had a crush on me,and I think I remember that you and some other girl who always had a book in her hands, used to always fight because of me..but I don't remember her name" he said while looking up trying to remember. Tashigi grinned and said "Weell Roronoa I need to tell you that WE ARE-" "Late "I interrupted while laughing awkwardly "Late?"he asked confused "Y-yes late,so come on Tashigi let's go now" I said while pulling her into our classroom,leaving Zoro with a confused look on his face. "W-wait Robin what are you doing,I was just gonna tell him that _we_ are those girls"said Tashigi while we were walking.I suddenly stopped,looking down I told her "T-Tashigi please,let _me_ tell him"I said quietly.She just stared at me,not saying a word, just nodded and then stared chuckling "Don't worry he is all yours" she said and after that I felt my cheeks becoming red. "...fufu".

 _ZORO'S POV_

When they left so suddenly I was speechless." _Hm are they late for some after school stuff oor.."_ I said to myself when suddenly someone called me "Oooooii Zorooo did you go to the toilet yet?"asked Luffy coming towards me with the rest of the gang."N-no forget about it ,but listen guys I really don't feel like going anywhere right now"I said with a blank expression "Eeeh but you said you're comiiiing"complied Luffy "I know I know,but I really need some rest after today"I said sighing "By the way Zoro who were those girls you were talking to?"asked Usopp "Oh...you guys saw?"I asked "Not really, we only saw that one of them was wearing red glasses"said Chopper "And the other one was looking a lot like Robin"added Franky. " _Robin...why did that name sounded so familiar when Tashigi said it,and even now..she also looked familiar when I first saw her on the bus stop..but why" I thought."..._ wait Robin? you guys know her?"i asked confused."Yeah,Sanji introduced her to us shishi"answered Luffy "And she is pretty cool,I like her" said Chopper happily "And where do _you_ know her from Zoro?"asked Usopp "I-I don't know her personally...I've just seen her a couple times"I answered awkwardly. "Anyway Zoro are you sure you wanna go home?"asked Luffy "U-um yes"I replied."Aww well too bad Zoro,because we are going to the best place EVER"said Usopp with a raised fist "Oh ya?Hm let me guess y'all are going to karaoke"I said "...EEEEEHH HOW DID HE GUESSED?!"said Usopp and Chopper both at the same time. "B-because we always go there you idiots!"I said kinda angrily and then I sighed "But whatever guys,have fun I'm gonna go,byee " I said waving my hand while facing them with my back.

I was about to leave school when someone stopped me."Hey Zoro are you leaving already?"asked Nami curiously "Ya why?"I asked with a blank expression "Oh let's go together then,I'm tired of school too"said Nami while sighting and started walking in front of me.

While we were walking down the street she suddenly asked me "Hey by the way did you meet Robin?" " _Again that girl_ _" I thought. "_ No.."I answered coldly "Hm well...wait THERE SHE IS" said Nami excitedly while pointing at Robin who was entering a coffee shop. I was kinda shockedSuddenly Nami started pulling me towards the coffee shop."O-oi woman what are you doing?"I protested "Come one lets go say hi"she replied with a smile "Eeeh whyy,go by yourself " I said angrily "Oh come oon,we'll just say hi,she doesn't bite haha"she said while we were entering the cafe.We saw Robin chatting and laughing with the barista.Nami thought that he was her boyfriend and said"Oh..well I guess she is _busy"_ "Y-yeah..okay can we go now?"I asked impatiently."Nope,we will wait until she is done"answered Nami with a smirk. I wanted to go home,but at the same time I was curious if that really _was_ her boyfriend.

Robin turned around holding her coffee cup and started walking towards the exit and towards us.When she noticed us Nami waved at her and Robin stopped walking for a second,but then continued."Robiiin hii,was that your boyfriend?"asked Nami with a teasing smile."EH?No no he is just a friend really"replied Robin fast while blushing "Hmm i don't know,you two looked cute together,didn't they Zoro?"asked Nami "Eh? Oi why are you interfering me in this! "I said angrily while Robin was blushing hard. "Hehe I'm just kidding,Robin I'm sorry if I offended you" said Nami kindly "No no you didn't,it just got a little awkward that's all"said Robin trying to smile "Ha yeah Nami always make things awkward"I said and Robin chuckled,but Nami suddenly punched me on the head "Oh reaally Zoroo is that so?hm well how does that feel?"said Nami with a calm expression but still angry."*sigh* well Robin it was nice seeing you but I'm gonna be late for my metro,and I think that you guys are kinda going to the same direction,so Zoro I'm leaving Robin in your hands,soo bye bye"said Nami and immediately left,leaving us both blushing."EHHH NAAMII COME BACK HERE!"I said with a pissed of expression.But Robin suddenly started chuckling,and when I looked back at her she was blushing a little and had a little smile on her face."Fufufu she _does_ make things awkward after all"she said while still chuckling.Not knowing what to say I just opened the door for her,she looked at me with a warm smile and then said "Thank you..Zoro" "Y-yeah no problem"I said awkwardly and then we left the cafe.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

My heart was pounding while we were walking together " _So close,yet so far"I thought._

I tried to be close to him while we were walking,but he kept a little distance between me and him,which made me kinda sad." Oi where do you know Tashigi from?"he asked caughting me a little unprepared "U-um"I struggled to say something " _Should I tell him now?Or is it too early?What if he starts hating me?I can't deal with that!"_ those thoughts were running trough my head while I was looking in his eyes. "U-um are you okay?"he said kinda worried. "I-I-I met her when we were kids,and we became friends"I suddenly said surprising him."O-oh...okay"he said awkwardly.And after that we just kept quiet until he surprised me with his other question."H-hey sorry for the question but..have we met before?"he said and my face went completely red "O-Oi what's wrong?are you feeling okay?You're really red "he said while sweat dropping.I stood quiet not knowing what to say,my head was full of so many thoughts that I couldn't even hear him speaking to me."O-Oi do you hear me woman.."he asked and then touched my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts."Z-zoro...I have to go..b-bye"I suddenly said and I immediately left,not trying to look back.I would probably regret this later,but for now I just needed to _think._

 **Ahhhh another chapter finally done.Hoped y'all enjoyed the DRAMA lol**

 **TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT.**

 **AND** **_REVIEW pls._**


	4. Unexpected guest

**Hey everyone get ready for a new chapter**

 **Might have grammar mistakes!Sorry~**

 **Chapter 4:Unexpected guest**

 _ROBIN'S POV_

When I got home I went straight to my room,my mom was still at work and she would be home at 6pm.It was 4:35pm and I was lying on my bed,thinking about what just happened " _What should I do?He is probably so confused and probably thinks that I'm wierd_." _I thought "It's gonna be so awkward tomorrow when I see him...if I tell him..how would he react? If I was on his place,how would I react?...I would probably be confused and nervous.. *sigh* Well I have to tell him someday,this can't continue to be a secret..especially when I'm in love with him"When_ I said that I felt my cheeks getting red.I turned on the tv and started switching through channels,when suddenly I heard the door bell.I thought that maybe it was mom who was coming back early,but when I went downstairs and I looked through the window next to the door,I saw... _him_. Shocked I backed off a bit from the window so he wouldn't see me. " _W-what is he doing here?How does he know where I live?Did he follow me?Wasn't he really bad with directions?"_ all these thoughts were running through my head as I was deciding whether or not I should let him in.But my heart took control of me and I opened the door without thinking much.When I opened he immediately said "A-ah there you are,I-I am sorry I followed you but..I just wanted to see if you're okay.."he said kinda nervous. "...thank you I'm fine don't worry..d-do you want to come in?"I asked while blushing a little. "Eh?...is it really okay?"he asked awkwardly. "Yes..please" I replied and then I stepped back so he could come in.When he entered he looked around a little,but then he turned his attention back at me."I-it's nice here" he said while awkwardly smiling."T-thank you..do you want to see my room?"I asked and he got red "Y-your room?umm.." he said kinda embarrassed "Yes..do you want to see it?"I asked again and he finally gave up "Okay okay"he said.We went upstairs and I opened the door to my room for him.Before stepping in he looked around."Your room is nice"he said "Fufu thank you" I said while chuckling.

 _ZORO'S POV_

Without even realizing it I was already in her room,which made me nervous,because i have never been in a girl's room before.I always thought that it would be boring,full of dolls,and everything would be pink.But her room was different,she had a big bookshelf which was full of books of all kind,and even _I_ liked some of them.Clearly she liked reading..a lot.She reminded me of someone..but who? I was thinking about that when suddenly we heard the door downstairs opening."Eh? Who could that be?"asked Robin as confused as me."Hellooo is anybody home?"asked someone. "Eh?Is my mom already home?"asked Robin with a shocked expression "Y-YOUR MOM?!"I said with a shocked expression also.We suddenly heard footsteps going up the stairs and then someone opened the door.She was an older woman looking a lot like Robin except for the hairstyle and her hair's color."E-E-EEEEEH?AH IM SORRY I DIDNT WANT TO INTERUPT YOU TOO" she said and immediately closed the door,leaving both of us completely red. "N-NO MOTHER ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS"Robin said while blushing hard."Y-YES ITS A MISUNDERSTANDING" I said as well while blushing.Then the older woman opened the door again "Fufu ahhh I'm sorry,I guess I made a mistake"said the older woman while chuckling...a lot like Robin. "*sigh* M-mother what are you doing here?Aren't you supposed to be at work?"asked Robin "Weeell I wanted to come back earlier so I could hear about your first day sweetheart"replied the woman with a smile. "Z-zoro this is my mother Olvia"said Robin to me with a polite smile. "U-um nice to meet you..miss...I'm Zoro" I said kinda awkwardly "Fufu you're so nice Zoro-kun,calling me miss even though I probably look like a grandma."she said again while chuckling,I just sweat dropped."But Robin,next time you should warn me that we are gonna have a guest"said Olvia with a warm smile "Eh?Oh no I was just gonna go now-"I said when "No you can stay,I mean if you..want to"Robin said awkwardly while blushing a little.I stood quiet not knowing what to say."Yes Zoro-kun please stay,I make a really good Katsudon"said Olvia with a warm smile " _Mmm I do like katsudon..but"I thought when suddenly Robin grabbed my sleeve "_ Please?"she said with a warm smile as well "...mm" that was my only reply.

While Olvia and Robin were making the dinner,I was setting up the table.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

Me and mom were almost ready with the dinner when she asked while whispering "Soo how did you asked him to come?" "...I didn't,he came on his own" I replied while I was looking at him with a smile. "Ehh really?Then he really likes you my dear"said Olvia with a load whisper "M-mom can you keep it down please?*sigh* I don't want him to think that we are wierd."I said with a tired expression. "Don't worry sweetheart,after the katsudon he will love us,you know that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach fufufu"said Olvia while chuckling. "Fufu sure mom" I replied while I was grabbing the katsudon and bringing it to the table where Zoro was sitting.I sat beside him and my mom sat infront of us.We all started to eat "Zoro-kun do you like it?"asked mom "Y-yes it's really good "replied Zoro as he continued to eat.I chuckled at him when he asked "W-what?" "Fufu you have some food on your face"I replied while smiling,he's cheeks became a little red from embarrassment..he was really cute.

After dinner my mom took the dishes to wash them,i suggested to help but she declined and told me that I should go upstairs and prepare Zoro's bed. "W-wait I didn't say that I'm gonna be sleeping here."said suddenly Zoro while blushing a little. "Oh come oon Zoro-kun it's too late to go home now,and Robin would be very sad if you go" said Olvia while smiling "M-mom you shouldn't force him to stay"I said while blushing "Eh?Forcing?Am I forcing you Zoro-kun?"asked Olvia with a smile on her face. "W-well noo but...I don't know" he said awkwardly."Come on,you kids go upstairs and I'll start washing the dishes"she said with a warm smile. "Y-yes" we both said kinda nervous.

When we went upstairs my heart couldn't stop beating.This was the first time when we were gonna sleep together..in one bed.We had a sleeping bag,but I...wanted him in my bed. " _I DONT MEAN IT IN SEXUAL WAY" I screamed in my head while blushing hard "_ O-Oi are you okay?"he asked kinda worried "Eh?...I-I am okay...umm do you want a pajama?"I asked trying to be polite "W-well what do you have?"he said with a awkward smile "Here" I said as I handed him my father's old white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. "Oh thanks...um where's the bathroom?"he asked with a little blush on his cheeks,I blushed as well and said "A-ah yes over there" as I pointed him to the bathroom.When he entered and closed the door he started changing,and I was blushing hard " _I-I-I-I want to peek...AHHHHHH WHAT AM I THINKING IM SUCH A PERVERT" I said to myself but then_ he returned "Okay I'm done" he said caughting me off guard "O-Oi are you sure you are okay?"he asked while sweat dropping "E-eh,y-yes, u-um I have to change too BRB"I said while blushing hard and immediately went to the bathroom and closed the door." _*a long sigh* that was so awkward,why do I embarrass myself so much when I'm alone with him"I asked myself and then started changing._

 _ZORO'S POV_

 _"W-what am I doing??Am I really gonna sleep in one bed with a girl that I really don't know very well??"I said to myself while I was sitting on the bed,_ when suddenly my phone rang " _Mm who could it be?"I asked myself_ and then I picked up "Hello,who is it?"I asked. "Hiii Zorooo do you recognize me?" "*sigh*what do you want Luffy?"I asked with a tired expression "Weeell I just wanted to know where you are,because your dad called me and said that you are not picking up on his calls,so he asked if I could try calling you...soo what's up shishishi" he said playfully "O-oh is that so?Well I better call him then" I said trying to avoid Luffy's question. "Shishi yeah,where are you by the way?"asked Luffy curiously "I-I'm at a friend's house"I replied "Ehhh? What friend? Do I know him?"asked Luffy "H-her actually"I replied awkwardly "...Her??Hm I never knew that you have other girl friends"said Luffy "Yeah yeah,listen we'll talk in the morning,I have to go now bye" I said and I hung up.I sighed when suddenly "Was that Luffy-san?" Asked Robin shocking me "E-eh?Um yes,my dad was worried because I wasn't answering his calls so he asked Luffy if he can call me" I said nervously "...if you want to...you can go"she said kinda sadly "...n...no don't worry I _want_ to stay" I said while blushing a little. She looked at me and smiled warmly.Then I noticed what a pajama she had,she had a dark magenta t-shirt and dark magenta pajama shorts.She looked... _cute_.

When I went under the covers of the bed, she turned off the lights and joined me.I was really nervous,I tried not to face her because it was awkward enough for me,but I could feel that she was looking at me.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

I wanted to get close to him,but he kept moving away from me and he was almost on the edge of the bed.So I stopped and backed off a bit.I decided to sleep because I was feeling tired,so I turned around and started drifting off.Our backs were kinda touching and that made my heart _warm_..a little.

 **Pheww that was a long one haha**

 **But stay tuned for the next chapter *wink* *wink* lol**

 **Also _REVIEW PLS_**


	5. Just a dream

**Hey y'all,enjoy the new chapter~ *wink*wink***

 **IT MIGHT HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES SORRYYY T~T**

 **Chapter 5:Just a dream**

 _ROBIN'S POV_

When my eyes started opening I could feel something wierd against my bum.It was kinda soft and hard.I turned around and i saw Zoro,laying a few inches from my face.I was blushing and my heart couldn't stop beating.He was still asleep or so did I thought when he suddenly grabbed my boob and came on top of me. "Heh I was wondering when were you gonna wake up" he said grinning while playing with my boob. "Z-zoro...mm..what are you-" I said as he suddenly kissed me passionately.I kissed him back,wrapping my arms around his head and pulling him closer.I felt that something was getting bigger as it was pressing against my crotch.He stopped kissing me and looked down and so did I,only to see his bulge getting bigger and bigger. "Hehe..i can't help it sorry" he said laughing awkwardly. "N-no,it's okay..I get it" I replied as I reached out and touched his bulge.He started blushing,and I smiled at his cute blushing face."S-so...can I put _it_ in?"he asked...and that was his last words before...

 _I woke up._

"... _it was all a dream...of course it was,what was i expecting..Zoro is such a good and caring guy..he wouldn't take advantage of me and start "playing" with me..but that kiss...why did that kiss felt so real and good...i want to feel it again" I thought._ I looked beside me and saw Zoro laying on his stomach and hugging the pillow.." _cute" I thought._ I reached out for my phone on the end table beside my bed,it was 4:50am." _Ehh it's still so early?_ "I said to myself with a tired expression.I put my phone down and touched my lips..even though it was a dream..I still liked the kiss and blushed thinking about it.Then Zoro started talking a little in his sleep. " Mmm...why y...ouu.." he said while hugging the pillow even more. " _Fufu he must be dreaming of something wierd...like my dream.."_ I thought and I laid down turning to him,I smiled again and I closed my eyes,ready to drift again.

 _ZORO'S POV_

The sun started brightening the room as I slowly started opening my eyes.I felt something warm on my cheek and something on my crotch.Also something was really close to my ear and was breathing in it..I said _something_ but then I realized it was _someone._ I looked down only to see that " _AHH ROBIN'S KNEE IS ON MY CROTCH...AND I HAVE A_ _MORNING WOOD??" I thought as I was panicking._ Suddenly she pulled me a little closer and the tip of her nose was touching my cheek as her other hand was caressing my other cheek gently.I assumed she was asleep because she was mumbling something in her sleep.I didn't know what to do,I knew I had to cover up my morning wood so she wouldn't see,and I wouldn't embarrass myself." _But how could I do that without moving and waking her up_?" I thought as I was blushing.Her knee was rubbing against my bulge and I started to feel aroused " _NO NO...DAMMIT I CANT LET MYSELF GET AROUSED..not now.."_ I thought as I couldn't take this " _torture"_ anymore.She started moving"Z-Zoro...mm" she suddenly mumbled. " _Eh...did she just said my name?...why?..what is she dreaming about?"I thought_ when she suddenly just backed off of me and turned around to the other side of the bed.Relieved I slowly stood up and went tip toeing to the bathroom to get rid of _my little problem._ When I returned she was hugging my pillow tightly and mumbling something...she was _cute._ Suddenly someone knocked on the door,when it opened her mother came "Oh is she still sleeping?Then,you want to join me for a cup of coffee Zoro-kun?"she asked while whispering. I just nodded and followed her downstairs to the kitchen. "So did you sleep well?"she asked with a smile while we were walking "Y-yeah I did"I replied while sweat dropping thinking about the _situation_ I _was_ just in. "Hm,was Robin clingy?"she asked suddenly caughting me off guard "E...ehh??" I replied surprised " _What is this?Can she read minds or something??" I thought "_ Fufu what's wrong Zoro-kun?She is just sometimes clingy,that's all" she said with a smile while I was blushing a little. When we reached the kitchen,she started making coffee when I was just standing there..not knowing what to say or do,I was thinking about what happened..with Robin a while ago. " _She really is clingy..hm" I thought. "_ Zoro-kun by the way,what would you like for breakfast?"Olvia asked politely "Eh?Oh no no a cup of coffee is enough,I have to go soon anyways"I replied with a awkward smile. "Ehhh so soon,at least have breakfast with us before you go"she said smiling politely while handing me the cup of coffee. "U-ummm I don't know,my father is probably really worried by now..I should go soon" I said with a blank expression.She just stood quiet before saying "*sigh* As you wish Zoro-kun fufu"

 _ROBIN'S POV_

The sun was so bright and shining in my face that I just couldn't keep sleeping.When I stood up I saw that something was missing...or _someone._ I looked around before checking my phone for the time,it was 8:15am.I thought that he might be in the bathroom so I went there and knocked on the door..but no response,so I opened it and no one was there.I thought that probably he was downstairs with my mom making breakfast or something,so I just smiled thinking about that and went to brush my teeth.

After I was done I went downstairs only to see my mother sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee in her hand. I once again looked to see if he was somewhere around here. "M-mom where is Zoro?" I asked curiously "Oh he went home dear,I tried to convince him to stay and have breakfast with us but he had work to do"she replied while smiling.Not knowing what to say I just nodded " _He could have at least say bye.." I thought_

Hm?Is something wrong sweetie?"she asked with a worried look.But I just quickly smiled and pretended that nothing was wrong.I went to my room to change but then I noticed the pajama that Zoro was wearing was on my bed..." _How didn't I noticed it..." i thought_ and then I grabbed his t-shirt and...I just couldn't help it,I started sniffing his t-shirt.." _It smells like him...fufu I like it"I thought._ I was still enjoying the smell of him..when suddenly the door opened quickly and..."U-umm R-Robin..what are you doing?"Zoro asked as he entered."AH!" I screamed suddenly and threw his t-shirt.Then I turned around and sat on his pajama pants so he wouldn't figure out what was I doing."Hehee...u-um why are you here Zoro" I asked as I blushed. "U-um right,um I forgot my backpack so I came to get it.."he said as he grabbed his backpack and looked at me for a second,and then went to the door but before that "Z-Zoro!...I-I hope that you enjoyed your stay here..." I said as I was looking down,trying not to face him."U-um..yes I did..goodbye now" he said and went downstairs. I stood quiet for a while " _Did he mean it?Was he nervous?Was it too much for him to sleep in one bed with me..for the first time?" I thought_ and then I sat again on the bed and hugged his pillow tightly.

 _ZORO'S POV_

 _"W-what was that?What was she doing with the t-shirt?...*sigh* well it was her father's pajama anyways so I shouldn't judge." I thought._

While I was walking home my phone rang "Hello?"I asked. "Z-zoro you finally picked up!Why weren't you answering your phone mister?"asked my dad angrily "D-dad I'm sorry...I was in a friend's house" I replied while sweat dropping "Yes I know,thank god it was Luffy that called me back and told me where you were,so why didn't you tell me that you were gonna sleep somewhere else?!"he asked confused "W-well..I didn't know either.."I replied awkwardly "*sigh* what can I say..oh and Luffy also told me that it was a _girl_ 's house that you were sleeping in...soo you didn't do anything to her right?"he asked curiously "D-DAD O-OF COURSE I DIDNT,WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?"I shouted while blushing "Haha well how can I know,you're still growing and your hormones are-" "SHUT UP"I shouted again "Grr I have to go,I'll be home soon,bye" I said and I hunged up. Then I walked to a bench and sat for a moment. "*siiiigh* _My god..what is he thinking,It wasn't like that...she started clinging on me..first" I thought._

Suddenly someone touched my shoulder "Heyy Zoro what's up?"asked Nami with a smile "Oh it's just you...WAIT ITS YOU!"I shouted angrily "Umm yes..it's me,what's up?"she asked confused "WHATS UP?OH ILL TELL YOU WHATS UP NAMI,YOU left me and Robin alone yesterday " I replied with a pissed off expression "Y-yes..so?"she asked still confused "SO?!Ugh listen woman that was the most embarrassing moment in MY LIFE!" I replied "W-why?Maybe it was a bit awkward but why "the most embarrassing moment"?Its not like you guys knew each other" she said with a blank expression "U-ugh..well we don't yeah..but-" I said "But what?"she asked. "W-well I really feel like I know her..soo yeah it was just really embarrassing..AND DONT DO THAT AGAIN!" I said and she replied with an okay."Ugh well anyways,have you seen Robin recently though?"she asked with a careless expression "E-eh?Um..no" I replied with a nervous voice while thinking about what happened..in her room. "Hmm well I should call her...ooor we can GO TO HER HOUSE!"said Nami excitedly. "E...E...EHHHHH!"was my only reply when Nami suddenly grabbed my hand and started pulling me into that direction. "N-nami OI I DONT WANNA GO OII"I said while trying to escape her grip. "Ehhh? Whyy? Come on Zoro I don't wanna go alone" she said with her puppy eyes. " _NOOO IM NOT GOING AGAIN THERE...even though it_ _wasn't that bad..but still I don't wanna"I thought_ when I suddenly someone shouted at me "OI MARIMO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY NAMI SWAAAN" said an angry blonde boy who was coming towards us. "Sanji-kun?What are you doing here?"asked Nami as confused as me. "Nami swaaann your lovely prince is HEREEEE" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. "*sigh* yeah yeah but what are _you_ doing here?"asked Nami again. "We are all here" replied someone behind Sanji. "U-usopp? "I asked "Yup,good morning guys, are you ready for some bowling?" Asked Usopp excitedly "B-bowling??" Asked me and Nami confused. "Y-yeah..did you guys forget?"asked Usopp while sweat dropping. "Forget what?" I asked "*sigh* its Saturday you guys..we go bowling every Saturday" he replied "Yeah!And today I'm gonna finally beat Franky" said suddenly Luffy behind Usopp. "Eh Luffy when did you get here?"asked Usopp surprised. "Shishishi I wanted to surprise you guys" said Luffy with a smile. "Soo are we finally going?" Asked Luffy "Not yet,listen you guys,let's bring Robin with us,it will be fun and we will get closer" said Nami with a smile "W-why?" I asked nervously "Shut up marimo,YEESS NAMI SWAAN LETS BRING ROBIN CHWAN TOO" said Sanji while twirling. " _Tch damn pervert, drooling over every girl,but I'm NOT going "_ i thought with a pissed off expression. "Yosh lets go get Robin then!" Said Luffy excitedly."Ugh you guys go,I'm leaving " I said and started walking "Oh no you're not Zoro,Robin will think that you don't like her if you don't go" said Nami as she grabbed my arm. "Yeah marimo don't screw this up" said Sanji angrily " _Tchhh I have to face her,they won't let me skip this stupid bowling..when I think about her..I think about what happened..between us...in her room...DAMMIT THAT ROOM" I thought while blushing a little."I-I mean..she probably didn't realize what was she doing...but still..ugh I don't know what still,but wait she was mumbling my name while clinging on me..why?"I asked myself._

We waited a little for the others to come and then we headed towards Robin's house.When we were near,we could see her reading a book in front of the house on a bench.Nami asked her if she would join us for bowling and she said yes.She kept looking at me while we were in Franky's car while driving to the bowling center. We were right next to each other so that made things even more awkward for me.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

" _Why is he so nervous?I should be the nervous one..I had a wet dream about him...Ahh saying this even in my mind makes me embarrassed"_ i thought while looking down. " _But I have to act like nothing happened..*sigh* why did I agreed to this..well this should be interesting"I thought with a tired expression._

 **Ahhh done. Lol . Hope y'all enjoyed the " _thing_ " that happened between our love birds hehe**

 **So tell me did you liked the chapter or not?**

 **GO REVIEW NOW PLS hehe**


	6. The question

**Hey everyone haha sorry that I haven't been posting new chapters but school is taking my free time.But enjoy at last a new chapter lol**

 **MIGHT HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES SORRY~**

 **Chapter 6:The question**

 _ZORO'S POV_

We arrived at the bowling center,Luffy got out of the car first and started running to the entrance. "Luffyyy wait for uuuuss" said Usopp and Chopper running behind him. "Ugh those idiots " said Nami with a pissed off expression.

The bowling center was huge,full of people and many couples.Robin kept staring at them with kinda sad expression. " _What's up with her?" I thought_ when suddenly Luffy grabbed my arm "Oi Zoro please be on my team" said Luffy excitedly. "No no Zoro be on ours" said Usopp and Chopper as they both grabbed my other arm.But they all let go when Nami punched their heads. "Stop it guys,Zoro doesn't want to be on any team..except mine!"said Nami with a smile. "EEEEEHHH" we all said. "Yes me,Robin and Zoro are gonna be a team" said Nami calmly "B-but Nami swaaann don't you want your Prince Charming on YOUR team??"said Sanji while crying "No Sanji-kun,you're always on my team..and you're not really good at bowling so this time I WANT TO WIN!" said Nami with a raised fist,while we all sweat dropped. "Fufu this should be interesting,don't you think so Zoro?"asked Robin with a smile. "Eh?...sure" I answered coldly. " _It's just still awkward for me...ugh I need to snap out of it" I thought._

We changed our clothes and we putted on bowling shoes,we were team orange..since Nami was something like our captain,Luffy,Franky and Sanji were team red and Usopp and Chopper were team Green. Team Green had to go first and Usopp had two turns since they were just two. "Hey are you nervous?"asked suddenly Robin with a warm smile. "Y-yeah Nami will blame _me_ if we lose" I said with a blank expression. "Fufu don't worry,I'll say that it was my fault too" she said again with the warmest smile.Which made me blush a little.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

 _"I never played bowling before..I'm nervous..or is it just because of him?" I thought._ We were looking at the screen only to see that we were loosing for now. "Yosh,Zoro it's your turn,go there and smash those skittles" said Nami with a smile. Zoro just grunted and trew the bowl,seconds later all the skittles were down."Wooohooo" said Nami excitedly "Ehhh it's not fair,Zoro come on my team pleaseee" complained Luffy "Shut up Luffy!We don't need him,I will beat him..tch how dare he steal my precious Nami swan and Robin chwan." said Sanji while shredding a tear. "Oi pervert stop talking and go trow the bowl" Zoro said with a blank expression.

After a few more rounds our team was in the lead and after us was Usopp's team and after them Luffy's team. "Yosh guys good job,let's take a break and EAT!" Said Luffy very excitedly.We all agreed and went to grab something to eat.I bought the same sandwich as Zoro because he told me it's really good and it's worth it..so I listened.And in fact it WAS "Mmm this sandwich _is_ really good indeed" I said with a happy expression while eating my sandwich. "Mhm I told you..but why are you sitting with me?"he asked curiously "Eh? Can't I?"I said with a teasing smile.We were sitting on a bench outside the bowling center while the others were still inside. "U-um you can..just..I don't know, I always sit alone here while the gang sits inside" he said while looking down.I kept quiet for a moment until I decided to change the subject "Your friends..are amazing..really amazing" I said with a smile. "Hehe yeah I guess,they like you too ya know?" he asked "Fufu I'm aware of that yeah...do _you_ like me?"I suddenly decided to ask but as I asked he chocked on his sandwich. I gasped and immediately tried to help him. "*cough* *cough* No no I'm fine *cough* " he said "I'll go get you water" I said ignoring what he had just said,but as I got up he grabbed my hand "No I'm okay *cough*...really" he said and letted go of my hand. "A-are you sure?..sorry you probably chocked because of me.."I said awkwardly "N-no don't worry um it's whatever" he said awkwardly too.Then we just stayed quiet,I was too embarrassed to even say anything. " _Ugh why do I always make things awkward..*sigh*" I thought_

"Oi I know that now isn't the right time..but why did you just ran away yesterday when I asked if we've ever met before?"he asked with a serious expression.After that I just stood quiet " _Not that question again" I thought._ I didn't wanted to answer him _yet_ so I just got up and said "I-i think we should go..we need to finish the game" as I said that I just entered the bowling center and didn't look behind.

 _ZORO'S POV_

 _"...what was that again? Why does she keep avoiding the question?...ugh maybe it's nothing and I'm just making a big deal out of it..I should just go too" I thought_ as I got up and entered. "Yooosh everyone is here, let's continue the game!" Said Luffy with a raised fist.And we all smiled. Our team was still in the lead but this time Luffy's team was second and Usopp's team was last. "Haha keep up the good work Zoro,the win is ours!" Said Nami with a smile " Oi Namiii that's not fair,Zoro is doing all the work for your team...and we are losing" said Usopp shredding a tear. "Shishi don't worry Usopp,even if you lose umm..WE WILL STILL HAVE A BANQUET!" Said Luffy excitedly while drooling.We all sweat dropped "Um yes we _will_ have a banquet,but the losing team has to pay me hehe" said Nami with dollar signs in her eyes. "O-Oi..." we all said while sweat dropping.

" _This bowling is getting annoying..*sigh* I wanna go home and take a nap...and also why is Robin ignoring me?" I thought_ looking at her while she and the others were cheering for Chopper after he did a perfect score. " _She doesn't even look at me for a second..did I say something that I shouldn't have?" I thought_ while rubbing my head thinking. " _Mmm women are so complicated *sigh*...i guess I should apologize" I thought_ while looking at her..but then she turned around and our eyes met..and it was _awkward._ I quickly looked away and so did she. "Oi Zoro why are you sitting there,come here and do a perfect score now!" Said Nami angrily. And I just sighed.

After the game was over our team was actually the loser..which made Nami very very angry.. "Damn it!Damn it!Damn it!Ughhhh Oi Luffy stop cheering so loudly if you don't want me to increase your debt!"Said Nami as she punched Luffy on the head. "N-Nami..he's team is the winner after all.."said Usopp awkwardly meeting Nami's scary gaze. "Shut up Usopp,and also ZORO ITS YOUR FAULT THAT WE LOSED!"said Nami as she punched me too. "Tch DAMN WOMAN I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS DOING THE BEST IN YOUR TEAM!"I replied angrily too. "YEAH,BUT ITS STILL YOUR FAULT"Said Nami pointing at me. " _Damn woman It's always MY fault, tch *sigh* I knew that this was gonna happen.." I thought_ with my pissed off expression when suddenly someone spoke "N-Nami I think you are overacting a bit..in fact..our team lost because of me" said Robin shocking a bit everyone..except me " _...she did say that she was gonna act like it was her fault too...but I didn't thought that she actually would" I thought_ while looking at her. "Eh?Robin what are you saying?" Said Nami surprised. "I'm saying that it wasn't Zoro's fault..I'm bad at bowling too"said Robin while blushing a little. "Aww it's okay Robin,no one is perfect so cheer up" said Nami with a warm smile and hugged her. And everyone cheered up and joined the hug..except me.I was just standing there looking at them confused. " _A hug?Really?" I thought._

After we all changed into our normal clothes we were really to go home.I was sitting on the sofa waiting for my friends. " _Why do they take so long?It took me like..10 seconds" I thought_ while looking down at my feet. Suddenly someone sat beside me,but knowing who it was I just kept looking down. "*sigh* it was fun don't you think?"Said Robin with a smile. "Mhm"I replied still looking down. "...I told you that I was gonna help you..in taking the blame"she said looking down too. After a couple of seconds I looked at her,and she at me..our eyes met again...but this time we didn't looked away. "...thanks" was the only thing that I said and she just smiled warmly..

After that day we became closer as friends..and I liked her,she was the smart and pretty type who was always paying attention at class..and sometimes she would look at you..or just me.She would always offer me help if she notice that I wasn't getting something.And pretty often she would ask me if I want to study with her at her house..which wasn't a big deal but just thinking about the situation we were in,in her house made me feel awkward.When we had an important exam she would always offer me help..in _her_ house,but this time I decided to invite her into _my_ house. " _I hope it doesn't sound wierd..and I don't sound like that pervert Sanji" I thought_ while walking to Robin who was talking to Tashigi. " _*sigh* let's see how this goes" I thought._

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE EXCITING LOL,SO STAY TUNED!**

 **TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT! LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING!!!**


	7. Hold me

**Hey y'all how are you doing?Hope you're having a lovely day! Now enjoy this chapter**

 **MIGHT HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES SORRY~**

 **Chapter 7:Hold me**

 _ROBIN'S POV_

"Fufu Tashigi nothing happened really" I said while Tashigi was looking at me with a teasing smile.We were in front of the school gates,as we had a little more time before class started. "Ehh?Really?Was it awkward for you two after the _slumber party_?"she asked with a smile. "Fufu it was..for _me_..I don't know how he felt though"I replied while looking down. "Cheer up Robin,you know that boys hide their feelings most of the time,but now that you're close with him ,he should share his thoughts" Said Tashigi trying to cheer me up.I just smiled as a response. "Hey let's go"she said as she was pointing at the school entrance. "Okay-"I said when suddenly "W-wait R-Robin can I talk to you for a second?"asked suddenly Zoro behind us. "Eh?Roronoa where did you come from?...HEY were you listening to us??"asked Tashigi angrily "Eh?N-no I just got here woman" said Zoro while blushing a little. "Hm,well if you want to talk to Robin you can talk to her after school"Said Tashigi and grabbed my hand and started pulling me. "Wait!"Said Zoro as he grabbed my other hand. " _Eh?He grabbed my hand...ahhh so romantic" I thought_ while blushing. "R-roronoa..FINE I'll leave Robin to you then,but don't keep her busy for too long we have classes after all" Said Tashigi proudly and then went inside school. "...what's up with her?" asked Zoro confused as he letted go of my hand. "Fufu who knows" I replied while smiling. "Umm yeah..so Robin..my dad is really grateful for you..um you have always been helping me with the stuff that I don't get and with hard exams..sooo..would you like to come and have dinner with us..and we'll study..I guess" " _Eh...into his house?..." I thought_ while looking down trying not to face him because I was blushing. "Oi is something wrong?..if you think that that would be too awkward then don't come but-"he said when I interrupted him "No..I'll come fufu,your father sounds really nice" I said with a warm smile. And he smiled as well. "Well..if you also want to sleep there..umm get ourself a pajama"he said and immediately started walking to the school entrance while blushing. " _...fufu" I thought while looking at him._

 _ZORO'S POV_

 _"Yosh school will soon end..and then I have to go to Robin's classroom" I thought while looking at the clock._ "Oi Zoro why are you looking at the clock so much?Do you have plans?"asked Luffy while whispering. "Eh?..well ya I have to help my dad with something" I replied while whispering too. "Hmmmm..Okay"Said Luffy with a smile. " _Phew that was close..I can't let them know that Robin is coming home..they will tease me a lot and I don't wanna look like that damn pervert Sanji" I thought_ while still looking at the clock.

School was _finally_ over " _Yosh now I need to get to Robin's classroom without any of my friends_ _seeing me" I thought while packing my school bag. "_ Oi Zoro hurry up " said Usopp impatiently. "Y-you guys go..I have to also go to the toilet" I said while waving to them "Eeeh? Ugh okay then byeee Zoro " Said Usopp and the rest of the gang.I waited a bit and then I also left the classroom,I headed to the toilets since Robin's classroom was near them. When I was already near I saw Tashigi standing in front of their classroom door. "Oh there you are Roronoa" she said with a blank expression. "Um..hi Tashigi" I replied awkwardly. "Hm so I heard you're taking Robin to your house no?"she asked with a blank but scary expression. "..yeah" I replied. "...awww isn't that sweet haha "she said and started laughing. "O-Oi shut up,everyone is looking at us" I said to her angrily while blushing a little. "Haha yeah yeah,well Robin is inside waiting for you..so you better not make her wait for too long"she said and opened the door so I can enter.When I entered I saw Robin sitting on her desk and looking through the window. "Hey Robin..are you ready?"I asked curiously. When she turned her attention to me she smiled as she stood up and started walking to me. "Ready" she said with a warm smile.

We were walking together to my house,not saying anything.She walked close to me,our shoulders were touching. "Oi just so you know,my dad is wierd" I decided to speak. "Fufu he sounds fun then" she replied with a smile. "...hey did you bring yourself a pajama?" I asked while looking at her. "...no..I'm actually not gonna sleep there" she replied kinda sadly "Eh..why not?"I asked curiously. "...you see..my mother is sick..and I want to stay with her..just to be sure that she is okay"she replied while looking down.I didn't say anything after that. "...* _sigh* I guess she's right..she can't just leave her mother alone..something might happen...why do I feel disappointed though?"_ I thought while looking down as well. "I-is she holding up at least?"I asked "Huh?..yeah I guess so" she replied sadly. " _Damn it,it must be serious" I thought "_ I-if...if it's that serious..you don't have to come for dinner..today"I said with a serious tone. "...no...I want to come"she replied while looking down.I stood quiet while thinking what to say next,when suddenly she grabbed my hand and stopped walking. "Z-Zoro please don't worry..I..I can stay for a bit"she said with smile. " _Eh...her hand is so warm" I thought_ while trying not to face her. But when she realized that she was holding my hand tightly,she immediately letted go and started blushing hard "U-Um...sorry" she said awkwardly.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

I could see his house already " _Is that his house?..I'm nervous" I thought_ as we were walking.Zoro opened the gate for me and I smiled as a response.Then he opened the door for me too.." _He is so kind" I thought_ as I was entering. His house was big,there were a lot of katanas hanging on the walls too.. _wierd. "_ U-um do you want to see my room?"he asked nervously.I smiled as a response " _Fufu I said the same thing when he came into my house for the first time"I thought_ as we were walking upstairs. His room was in the corner next to the bathroom. He opened the door and I went inside. His room was really clean and organized..although I doubt it was always that clean " _fufu" I chuckled at that thought. "_ Do you still practice kendo?"I asked as I saw his many katanas. "Um yeah..wait a minute..what do you mean by _still_?"he asked surprised. "Eh?"I replied " _Oh no..I shouldn't have said that..what should_ _I tell him" I thought trying not to face him. "..._ did my friends tell you?" He asked. "...um yeah..yeah" I replied awkwardly. "..oh" was his only answer and then he went and sat on his bed.I smiled and joined him. We just sat there..not saying a thing again.I enjoyed the silence between us. "My dad should come home any moment" said Zoro while looking down. Then we heard the door downstairs opening. "Ah here he is..are you going to stay here?" asked Zoro. "...no let's go" I replied as we stood up and went downstairs. "Oh you must be Robin right?Haha hello I'm Zoro's dad" said the older man. "Nice to meet you Mr.Roronoa-" I said when "No no please call me Mihawk" said Mihawk while smiling. "I'm so happy to finally meet Zoro's teacher haha,you've been a great help to him..thank you" Said Zoro's dad while smiling warmly. "*sigh* you're making her uncomfortable old man" said Zoro grumpily. "No no you're really not..your welcome..Mihawk" I replied while sweat dropping.Mihawk just smiled warmly again and Zoro..smiled a little too.

We were sitting on the table,eating teriyaki salmon with rice and vegetables...it was delicious "Mmm it's so yummy" I said while smiling thinking how my mother used to make it.." _Mother.." I thought._ "Haha thank you,me and Zoro cooked it" said Mihawk returning my smile. "Eh?Really? Zoro I didn't know you could cook" i said surprisingly. "U-Um yeah..it's not a big deal" replied Zoro while blushing a little... _cute. "_ Haha yeah he wanted to learn how to cook just because of you" Said suddenly Mihawk and shocked both of us. "Eh?" was the only thing I said and started blushing. "D-dad!" Said Zoro angrily. "Whaaat..isn't it right?" asked Mihawk confused. Zoro just stood quiet and so did I. "Ehh what's happening?Did I say something wrong?" Asked Mihawk confused. "No..never mind" replied Zoro while blushing. "Well you know Zoro also doesn't stop talking about you" said Mihawk with a smile. "EHHHHH??" Said Zoro shocked and angry. "Whaaat you always talk about her" said Mihawk confused. Zoro just stood quiet "Fufufu my thank you Zoro" I thanked with my hand on my cheek. "Eh?...whatever woman" said Zoro while blushing a little.

After the dinner,I helped for the dishes and thanked Mihawk for the lovely meal. "Please make sure you come again Robin,next time I'll cook your favorite meal" said Mihawk politely. "Thank you..I'll make sure" I replied with a polite smile. "Haha..Oi Zoro go join Robin to her house,it's too dark for her to be walking alone" said Mihawk with a serious expression. "Y-yes..let's go"replied Zoro and opened the door for me.

 _ZORO'S POV_

We were walking to her house in silence,when she suddenly said "Your dad is really kind..thank you for tonight" Robin said while looking down. "Heh yeah..he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes though..but..um your welcome" I replied awkwardly. "Fufu..I wish I knew my dad" Said suddenly Robin sadly. "Eh?...sorry" I tried to comfort her. "...it's not your fault,don't worry" she replied. Then she suddenly stopped walking.I looked at her confused "Eh?..is something not right?" I asked worried.She stood quiet and then came to me and...hugged me tightly. "Eh?Eh?Eh?" I said confused and shocked. "...Z-Zoro...please hold me" said Robin sadly in need for some comfort. I stood quiet,blushing I just held her tightly. " _...Robin..." I thought._

 **YAAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE,HOPE YALL LIKED IT.**

 **TELL ME IF YOU DID BY REVIEWING. 3**


	8. The card

**GUYS IM ILL BUT I STILL MANAGED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! So yay for me lol**

 **MIGHT HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES SORRY~**

 **Chapter 8:The card**

 _ZORO'S POV_

She was holding me tightly...not saying anything. " _I guess she really needs a hug..." I thought._ After a couple of seconds she backed off. "I-I...fufu sorry,I hope I didn't scared you with my sudden actions" she said while trying to smile. "No...I understand...I guess." I replied. She looked down not trying to face me. "H-hey my house is not that far...I can walk alone from here now" said Robin. "Eh?...are you sure?" I asked kinda worried. She just nodded and smiled.It was still a sad smile which I didn't like. "Okay...bye then"i said and turned around,right when i started walking suddenly...she hugged me from behind. " _Eh?Another hug?..." I thought while staying still. "_ Zoro...thank you" she said while still hugging me. I didn't say anything.I just nodded. She then backed off and said "Bye".

It was 6:34am in the morning.I had a headache. " _Ughhhh whyyyy" I thought while laying in bed._ Suddenly my phone rang. I picked up and "Oiii Zoro,good morning" said Luffy excitedly. "It's not a good morning Luffy" I replied while holding my head. "Ehhhh why?" asked Luffy. "I have a headache" I replied lazily. "Headache? Where you drinking too much?" he asked. "N-no...*sigh* I won't come to school today" I said with a tired expression. "Ehhh?Zoroo...*sigh* okay I get it...GET WELL SOOOOOON" Said Luffy and hunged up.

I was eating pizza and watching tv. " _Ugh I've been in bed or on the sofa allllll day...I forgot how boring it gets when you're sick" I thought while chewing._ My laptop was opened beside me and suddenly someone on skipe called. I picked up. "Yoooo marimo how are you?" asked Sanji. "Ugh better before seeing you dart brow" I replied. "EHHH? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DART BROW,DUMB MARIMO" Said Sanji angrily. "EHHHHH?WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MARIMOOO?"I asked angrily too. "YOU TWO SHUT UP!"said suddenly Nami. "Shishishi Zorooo how are you feeling?" asked Luffy excitedly. "U-um better I guess.." I replied awkwardly. "Shishi good good,you'll come tomorrow right?" asked Luffy. "Ummm I don't know" I replied. "Ehhhhh come oooon Zorooo" said Luffy sadly.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

We were having a history class when Tashigi suddenly pocked me. "Soooo how did it go?" asked Tashigi with a teasing smile. "How did what go?" I asked confused. "With Zoro I mean" she said. "Eh?...ummm" I replied while thinking about our _hug. "Thinking about him makes me remember our...hug..." I thought while looking down. "_...did something happened? Did he do something to you?" asked Tashigi worried. "Eh?No no...I just said something embarrassing..I guess" I replied while blushing a little. "Embarrassing?"she wondered. "...I was feeling sad because of something...and I said to him to... "Hold me" I replied. Tashigi stood quiet for some seconds before screaming and surprising the whole class. "EHHHH!!...oops hehe sorry sorry everyone"Said Tashigi while sweat dropping. "And did he hold you,AH Robin your life is like a romantic drama" said Tashigi excitedly. "T-Tashigi...fufu" I replied while blushing.

We had a little break and I decided to visit Zoro's class.I opened their class door and saw all of his friends except _him_. " _Eh?...is he in the toilets?" I asked myself as I was stepping in. "_ Robiiin how are you?" asked Nami. "ROBIN CHWAAAAN,MY GORGEOUS LADY" Said Sanji excitedly while twirling. "Fufu hi Sanji kun,Nami, and everyone else"I said with a polite smile. "Huh?Are you looking for someone?"asked Nami as she saw that I was kinda searching for someone else behind them. "Eh?...well I was just wondering where Zoro is" I replied with a polite smile. "Marimo?He is ill" Said Sanji. "ill?...oh" I replied. "Yeah he has a headache " said Luffy sadly. " _Headache?...should I go visit him..or will it be too strange?" I thought. "_ Yeah but don't worry,he will probably come tomorrow" said Nami with a smile. "Fufu yeah" I returned her smile.

After school Tashigi suggested going to Zoro's house together. "What?..why?" I asked . "Ehh?Dont you want to check on him...also he is probably missing your company" Said Tashigi with a teasing smile. "T-Tashigi...I do want to see how he's doing but..I don't know." I replied with a worried expression. "You don't know what?Come on let's go see him,he will be happy I know it" Said Tashigi trying to cheer me up. I just gave up and nodded in agreement.

On our way to Zoro's house suddenly I remembered something. "Wait we cant just go there...maybe we should at lest bring a gift?" I asked. "A gift?...hmm like food or a "Get well soon" card? Suggested Tashigi. "Fufu yeah I like both" I said and luckily enough for us,there was a mini market just right around the corner. Tashigi bought the card and I bought a package of Shogayu(Hot Ginger drink),some Onigiri and Mino soup. "I hope he likes all of these" I said nervously. "Well if he doesn't _I_ am gonna eat them" Said Tashigi jokingly.

We were infront of his house. "Here we are..should we knock or ring the bell?" I asked nervously. "Mm let's ring the bell..and don't worry I'll do it"Said Tashigi noticing that I was already nervous. She rang it and couple seconds after that,we could hear footsteps walking down stairs. The door opened and a green haired boy was staying there confused in his pajama. "E...Eh?" He said. Tashigi smiled and pulled me closer to her since i was kinda behind her. "Hi there Roronoa,so we heard you're sick and _Robin_ suggested to come and see you" Said Tashigi with a smirk. "Eh?T-Tashigi,you-"I protested but "Oh come on Robin there's nothing wrong with you being worried for Zoro" Tashigi said with a smirk again. I just stood there blushing and Zoro didn't say anything,he just sweat dropped. "Umm...soo do you two want to come in?" Asked Zoro awkwardly. Hearing that Tashigi just pushed him out of her way and stepped in "Wow it's my first time in _your_ house Roronoa..it's not _that_ bad I guess" said Tashigi jokingly. Zoro sweat dropped "U-Um...thank you..?" Replied Zoro and then turned his attention to me. "What is that?" He asked pointing at the grocery bag full with his food. "T-This is for you...so you can get better" I replied and I handed him the bag.He took it and looked inside. "Ehh it's full with food and tea?...I um thank you,I was just thinking about what to eat" said Zoro with a smile. " _He liked it...fufu" I thought while smiling too."_ Hey what are you two love birds doing over there?Come inside already" said Tashigi,making us both embarrassed and blushing.

Tashigi was on the sofa watching something on the tv and me and Zoro were in the kitchen which was right beside the living room where she was. Zoro was eating his Mino soup and Onigiri and I was preparing his Shogayu tea. "Mm this is delicious" Said Zoro with a pleased smile. "Fufu I'm glad you like it" I replied with a warm smile while watching him eat. "Do you fell better now?" I asked. He just nodded with a smile. " _Ahh thank god fufu" I thought. "_ Oi speaking of getting better..how is your mom?" He asked kinda worried. "My mom? She is feeling a lot better since yesterday...thanks for asking" I thanked with a warm smile. "That's good,you're welcome" he replied while eating. Suddenly Tashigi popped out of nowhere and said "Oi I have to go...but Robin you should stay" she said with a teasing smile and she handed me the card. "Give this to him"she whispered and winked at me. Then she said _bye_ to Zoro and left. Not knowing what she really meant,I opened the card and I was shocked of what was written on it. " _Ehhh?? "Zoro I hope you fell better soon...also I really love you *kiss*" I thought as I read it in my mind. "W-What is Tashigi even thinking??"I asked myself._ "Eh is that a card?You guys even bought a card?Can I see?" asked Zoro as he tried to grab it but I slapped his hand. "N-No you can't it's not done yet...are you okay?" I asked as I realized that I slapped his hand kinda hard. "U-Um yeah it's okay,I'm used to being slapped or punched..since that witch Nami is here" he replied kinda awkwardly. "Oh..Fufu" I chuckled. Zoro smiled at that sight and chucked a bit as well. Suddenly we heard knocks on the door. "Heyyy Zoroooo are you home?" Asked someone excitedly. "Come and open the door already" said someone grumpily. "Eh?What are _they_ doing here?" Asked Zoro as confused as me. He went and opened the door and Luffy and Chopper jumped on him. "Zorooo are you okay?"asked worried Chopper. "It was really boring without you Zoroo" said Luffy while sobbing. "Oi guys stop it,I'm not fully healed yet" Said Zoro kinda angrily. They stopped and stood up. "Yoosh Zoro get ready for some delicious food that Sanji made...Eh Robin?" asked Luffy confused as he suddenly noticed me. Everyone looked at me with a confused expression. "Eh?Robin? What are you doing here" asked Nami. "I-I...should get going" I said as I grabbed my bag and put the card in it. "No no stay,the more the better " said Nami as she blocked my exit. "Yeah Robin stay,it will be fun" said Luffy excitedly as well as the rest of the gang. " _Should i stay?...aren't they curious about why I'm here?" I thought. "_ Hey Robin we'll be here for a while so come,let's put our stuff down in Zoro's room" suggested Nami as she grabbed my hand. "Um..yeah" I replied and we started going upstairs.

I put my bag down and just when I was about to go back downstairs,Nami grabbed my shoulder. "Robin..can I ask you something?" Said Nami with a smile. "Um..sure" I replied confused of what might be. "Hehe soo I've noticed that you and Zoro have gone pretty close lately" she said again with a innocent smile. "..I guess" I replied kinda nervous of what might she say next. "Yeah aaaand..I wanted to know..if youuuu,you know...like him?" said Nami and I...didn't know how to react. "U-Um w-why would you think that?" I asked innocently. "Weeell hmm I don't know,it's just the way you two look at each other...and you know I'm your friend right?So if there's something that you want to share..please share." said Nami with a warm smile. " _Should I tell her?..." I thought while looking down. "_ Are you okay?I didn't wanted to offend you or something " apologized Nami. "Eh?No no I'm not offended...I just..thanks Nami" I said returning her warm smile. "Robiiiiin do you want to play a game with me?" asked Chopper from downstairs. "Fufu I'm coming " I replied as I looked at Nami for a last time and went down.

 _NAMI'S POV_

" _There must be something going on between these two..hm" I thought while sitting on Zoro's bed as I was watching her leave._ I was just about to go downstairs too but while I was standing up I accidentally kicked Robin's bag and something like a card dropped from it. It was a "get well soon" card. " _Eh?A card?" I thought as I picked it up. "Hmmm should I peek inside or no?...well Robin is my friend so she wouldn't get mad at me if I do" I thought with a smile as I was opening it. "Hmmm let's see.."Zoro I hope you fell better soon...also I really love you *kiss*" ..._

 _"EH?"_

 **Guyssss I'm literally dying from this illness so please PRAY FOR ME LOL...but like really thought I feel like shit..**

 **IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW (And hopefully for the next chapter I'll be feeling a lot better : ] )**


	9. Childhood friend?

**Hey everyone I'm feeling A LOT better hehe. Enjoy the new chapter**

 **Chapter 9:Childhood friend?**

 _ZORO'S POV_

We were sitting in the living room listening to music and chilling, while the girls were upstairs. "Soo marimo...did you forced my Robin-chwan to come here!?" Asked Sanji angrily. "Eh?..tch damn cook who do you think I am?..of course I didn't" I replied while looking away. "Hm I don't believe you marimo,I guess I'll have to ask her myself" said Sanji grumpily. "Oh come Sanji, we all know that Robin is a really caring person,so maybe she felt sorry for Zoro and decided to check on him" said Usopp defending me. "Yeah Robin is really nice I like her" said cheerfully Chopper. "I wonder if she would like to play a game with me...Robiiin will you play a game with me??" shouted Chopper. And after a couple of seconds Robin came down. " _Hm is Nami still upstairs?" I thought_ while looking at Robin. She noticed that I was _now_ staring so she smiled at me. " _C..cuute"I thought._

 _NAMI'S POV_

 _"W-what is this??...does Robin like Zoro or something??...should i talk to her..or act like nothing happened..although...the writing and the sentence itself doesn't sound like something Robin would say.." I thought while looking at the card. "But if she does like him..why didn't she tell me?" I asked myself out loud. "_ Who didn't tell you?" Asked suddenly someone behind me, surprising me. I turned around to find Zoro looking at me with a confused look. "Eh?! Z-Zoro you scared me..what do you want?" I asked angrily while trying to hide the card behind me. "Umm..I just wanted to check on you..I thought that something happened since you didn't come down." answered Zoro calmly. "Oh no hehe no nothing happened hehe" I laughed awkwardly. "..oookay?..well we will be downstairs..if you want to come" Said Zoro and started heading down again. "Hehe yeah sure,I'll join you guys in a minute hehe" I answered as i was watching him leave. " _Phew that was close..but I can't act like nothing happened..I need to talk to Robin..or at least find out who wrote this card" I thought and I put the card in my pocket as I headed down._

 _ROBIN'S POV_

"Fufu Chopper congratulation you won,good job" I said with a smile. "Hehehe saying stuff like that doesn't make me happy you moron" said Chopper while dancing sillily " _He looks happy to me..fufu" I thought while sweat dropping._ Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder "Hey Robin come sit with me over there" Said Nami as she pointed to the other side of the second sofa. "U-um but why?" I asked confused. "Hehe I just want some girl company..ya know I'm always hanging with these guys..soo a little girl talk won't do me bad" Said Nami and pulled me to the sofa. "Nami are you okay?You look kinda nervous" asked Usopp curiously. "Eh?Nervous?Me? Haha don't be silly Usopp" replied Nami kinda nervously. "Soo Robin...don't you think that Zoro looks cute even when he is sick?" Asked Nami while whispering. " _Eh??...What did she say?" I thought while looking at her surprised. "_ What?..don't you think so?" She Said again with a smile. "N-Nami what are these questions... do you like Zoro?" I asked nervously "Hahaha..um no..I'm just saying" replied Nami while laughing awkwardly. " _...does she like him or something?..." I thought as I was looking at her. "_ I don't like him Robin...I just thought that maybe you.." she said "E-Eh?Me what?" I asked nervously. "...o-okay can I ask you something..but not here,let's go upstairs" Said Nami as she stood up. "Um..yes" I replied and stood up as well. " _God I wonder what happened" I thought as we were heading upstairs._

 _NAMI'S POV_

 _"Gosh I'm kinda nervous..but I have to know..because she is my friend and so is Zoro" I thought while closing Zoro's room door._ Robin sat on the bed looking nervously and I sat beside her. "N-Nami please don't scare me like that..did something happened?" She asked worried. "W-Well.." I replied as I pulled the card from my pocket. Robin looked at it for a second then looked at me. "N-Nami..so it's about this.." she said. "...yeah..and I wanna know why didn't you tell me" I said kinda angrily but then I hugged her. "Eh?..well actually Tashigi wrote this" she replied with an awkward smile. "T-Tashigi?!...does Tashigi like Zoro?" I asked surprised. "W-well...I...I don't know" answered Robin again with a awkward smile. "Hmm..wait but how did the card end up in _your_ bag?" I asked with a serious expression. "Eh?..ummm" after that Robin got more and more nervous.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

" _W-what should I say now?Should I tell her that I actually like him..?" I thought_ while looking down at my feet. "N-Nami..actually Tashigi doesn't like him.." I said. "Eh...but why did she wrote this then?" Asked Nami with a confused expression. "She wrote this...because...because of _me_ " I finally managed to say and Nami just stood there looking at me with a blank expression. "...you..what" she mumbled "...I-" I started but someone interrupted me "Oi guys are you coming? Sanji made a little dinner..oh..are you guys okay?" Asked Usopp as he rushed through the door but stopped as he saw both of us being kind of sad. I immediately put on a _fake_ smile to hide my emotions so I wouldn't worry him. Nami did the same. "Y-yeah Usopp we'll come in just a minute,and now if you would excuse us" Said Nami and she closed the door infront of Usopp. "*sigh* that was close..Robin..listen,let's talk about this tomorrow okay?..but if it's something between you and Tashigi..I guess I can't do anything" Said Nami kinda sadly. I didn't like seeing Nami like that "Nami..I'll tell you..you're my friend,and no it's not something between me and Tashigi..or at least not anymore" I said as I tried to smile to her. Nami just stood there for a second,but then started chuckling. "Haha..you better tell me tomorrow okay" Said Nami and hugged me. I started chuckling and hugged her back.

We spent the rest of the day downstairs,playing games and listening to music with everyone. But when it became 6:40pm,little by little everyone went home. And after a while it was just me and Zoro again. I could stay a little longer since I didn't live that far from his house unlike the others.When it became a little more late Zoro suggested walking me home but i declined. "Are you sure? I feel a lot better since the morning,so don't worry about me" Said Zoro with a blank expression. "Fufu you are the one who shouldn't be worrying about _me_..but thank you"I said with a warm smile. "No..I should thank _you_..and everyone else who came to see me and make me company,so thank you" thanked Zoro with a little smile. "Fufu you _do_ have really great friends-" I said but Zoro interrupted me "Hey..they are your friends as well..and you know.. _I_ am your friend too" Said Zoro while blushing a little.

 _ZORO'S POV_

 _"Gosh those words sounded better in my head..but now that I've said them..it's kind of embarrassing"I thought while trying to avoid her glance._ But then I noticed that she didn't say anything,so I looked at her and she was kinda frowning. "Oi what's wrong?...Did I say something?" I asked worried. "Eh?..it's just..fufu nothing" she answered leaving me confused once again. "..w-well see you tomorrow I guess" I said with a little smile. She smiled back "Fufu yes..tomorrow" she said again kinda frowning. I walked her to my house's gate and said goodbye once again. " _What's up with her?...meh it's probably nothing" I thought as I was watching her leave._

 _ROBIN'S POV_

 _"Fufu it was really sweet of him to keep suggesting to walk me home..but tomorrow..*sigh* what am I gonna tell Nami?Maybe I should talk to Tashigi" I thought as I was walking. "_ Oh?Nico-ya?" Said someone behind me. I turned around and what to see,my childhood friend Law-kun. "Eh?..L-Law-kun is that you?" I asked as if i was looking at a ghost. "Hehe who else calls you Nico-ya?" He Said playfully. "Oh my god..it's been so long..w-what are you doing here anyway?" I asked full of excitement and curiosity. "I'm going to a party..care to join?" Asked Law with a smirk. "Fufu sorry Law-kun but my mom will be worried..you should come sometime..it's been like what 6 years?" I said kinda sadly. "Yeah..we were 12 when we stopped hanging out..and we went our separate ways" said Law kinda sadly too. "*sigh* well then that gives us a reason to reconnect,no?" I said with a warm smile. Then Law smiled too. Suddenly my phone rang and I looked to see that it was my mother. "Oh sorry Law-kun,I have to go..I'll see you around?" I said with a smile. "Y-yeah..see you" Said Law and then I turned and started walking again towards my direction. "Hello?..yes I'm coming..also you may be surprised on who I just saw" I said as I answered my mother's call.

I was in my room listening to quiet music while texting Tashigi about our little _situation. "_ How did she found it though?" Asked Tashigi in the chat. "I think that _it_ accidentally fell off my bag : (" I replied "*sigh* well whatever..the question is what are you gonna tell her?..are you gonna tell her the truth? I mean about you and Zoro?" Asked Tashigi "I don't know..Should I?But what if she tells him?" I asked. "I doubt that." Answered Tashigi. "Well..I actually almost told her..about my feelings but then Usopp interrupted us" I texted. "Eh??..what exactly did you tell her?" Asked Tashigi. "I told her that you wrote the card then she thought that you like him of course..but then I told her that she was actually wrong..and you wrote the card because of me..and then Usopp interrupted us." I replied. "..gosh Robin..I don't know..I mean you can keep lying to her but she would eventually find out" texted Tashigi. "So you suggest to tell her?" I asked. "*sigh* I think that,that is the best option..also she might help you with Zoro lol" replied Tashigi. And her text made me chuckle a little. "Fufu okay then..I'm nervous but hopefully it goes well"I said. "You can do it..hey I can also come with you,you know for support : )" replied Tashigi. "Hm we'll see fufu" I texted once last time before my battery died. Surprised I went downstairs to get my charger. I saw my mom talking on the phone with someone,she looked happy. I grabbed my charger and just when I was starting to head back upstairs,my mom suddenly called me. "Oh Robin come here dear" she said. Wondering what's happening I went to her and sat beside her on the sofa. "What is it?" I asked. My mom just grinned at me. "M-mom what is it?Why are you grinning like that?"I asked once again while sweat dropping "Fufu weeell,actually Law's mother called me and said that he would like you to join him for a cup of coffee sometime" said mom excitedly. "Oh? Fufu yeah of course" I replied. "Okay well I'll call her then later..buuut let's talk about Law now" said mom kinda surprising me. "Eh?..what are we gonna talk about him?" I asked confused. "What do you mean?Werent you happy to see him?" Asked mom. "O-of course I was..it's been so many years..fufu the last time we hang out was when we were kids..and now we are almost young adults"I said while remembering those moments. "Fufu time flies by so fast,see?..Also did he became more handsome?" Asked mom surprising me. "Eh?..well yeah I guess so..even though it was kinda dark to see him clearly." I replied while sweat dropping. "Fufu you'll see him soon don't worry" said mom with a smirk. "M-mom that's not what I meant..also you know that I'm interested in _someone_ else" I said while looking away imagining _him_. "Of course dear..but Law may not feel the same way..you know he actually had a crush on you when you both were little" said mom. "Eh??..n-no I never knew..well it has been so many years he _probably_ likes someone else now" I said. "Eh?but the years didn't stop _you_ from still liking Zoro,now did they?" Asked mom with a smile. "*sigh* I guess you have a point" I replied feeling defeated.

 **Are there any Lawbin fans?? Lol**

 **BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONE,where we'll see if Robin will actually tell Nami about her feelings.**

 **REVIEW IF YOU ENJOYED!!!**


	10. Little Date?

**Hey y'all hope you're having a great day!!! Also this chapter is the 10th so yaay hehe.Also happy late birthday Zorooo haha. MIGHT HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES SORRY~**

 **Chapter 10:Little _Date?_**

 _ROBIN'S POV_

 _"Ugh..I can't sleep" I thought_ while laying in bed trying to fall asleep. I checked my phone,it was 3:36am. I kept having the same thoughts that kept me awake. " _Gosh I just can't stop thinking about what will happen..tomorrow.I know that I have to tell Nami something whether or not it will be the truth or something made up.." I thought and then I slowly fell asleep. I was dreaming..or was I?_

I was on the ground in tears and Nami was infront of me,standing and judging me. "So you love Zoro huh?" Asked Nami angrily. I kept sobbing and was trying to mumble something but nothing would come out of my mouth. "Huh? You won't talk? Hm well let me tell you something..Zoro...will never love you back!" Said Nami and pushed me so I was now laying on the ground. "You think that he would love the girl that used to always stalk and follow him?WHO JUST DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Shouted Nami. And that's when I woke up,I was all sweaty and my heart was beating like it was gonna explode from my chest. My phone alarm was on,I reached and turned it off. Still in shock from that dream,I just kept breathing heavily,trying to calm myself. It felt like I was having a panick attack,but after a few minutes I could breath normally.Still shocked from the dream I went to the bathroom and washed my face.Then I went back and checked my phones again,it was 8:50am.I tried to forget about what _just_ happened and went downstairs to the kitchen.My mom wasn't there,she was probably still sleeping.I made myself coffee and went to the living room.Suddenly Tashigi texted me. "Hey!...nervous?" Asked Tashigi. "Kinda..by the way I had a really stressful dream" I replied. "Eh?Tell me" Said Tashigi.I explained the dream to her and she was like "Ehhh that's a really awful nightmare Robin..you're okay now right?" Asked Tashigi. "Yeah..still kinda shocked but I'll handle it"I replied. "When and where will you two be meeting anyway?You won't talk about that in school..right?" Asked Tashigi. "No..we'll go to a cafe after school..so don't worry,I'll be careful" I replied then I went upstairs,dressed up and went to school.

I was near the school gate,I saw Tashigi waiting for me.We then entered school together.The day was normal..for _now_.

 _ZORO'S POV_

 _"Ugh school is so boring" I thought while laying on my desk,pretending to sleep._ My friends were as silly as ever and were kinda loud.But I noticed that Nami looked like she was in deep thoughts.When the bell rang I went to her and asked "Oi Nami..are you okay?" "Eh?...yeah..ha why" asked Nami with a smile. The smile looked fake though. "You sure you're okay?..You just look like you're always thinking about something" I said. "W-well..Ugh there's nothing to worry about Zoro..really" replied Nami. I didn't believe her..." _Wait yesterday Nami was fine..but after being upstairs with Robin,she has become really sad..JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" I thought and got angry while trying to understand what's going on._ I decided to check on Robin and see if she was sad as well.

I was infront of their classroom but she wasn't there,so I decided to wait for her.After a couple of minutes I could finally see her coming to me. "Hmm why would Roronoa Zoro wait here..because of me maybe?" Asked Robin in a teasing voice. "Y-yeah I just wanted to check on you" I replied but immediately after saying it I realized how embarrassing that sounds and I blushed "Eh?N-no I meant..um I-I wanted to see how you are" I said and tried to hide my blushing cheeks. Robin was blushing as well.Suddenly it became really awkward between us. But then the bell rang "Fufu well thank you for your concern Zoro but I'm fine.." Said Robin "O-okay,well I should go now..bye" I replied and started walking. "Byee" Said Robin.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

 _"Fufu he's so cute..I wonder what Nami is thinking right now.." I thought_ while watching him leave. "Robin?What are you doing here?" Asked Tashigi suddenly behind me. "Eh?..fufu Zoro wanted to _check_ on me" I replied with a smile. "Check on you?Aww who would knoow that the heartless prince would do that haha" Said Tashigi jokingly. "Fufu he's not heartless,he's sweet" I replied with a warm smile. Tashigi smiled as well and then we went inside our classroom.

We just finished school and my heart was really racing.Tashigi suggested to come with me for support but I declined. "Ehh why?"asked Tashigi. "I-I have to do this alone..thanks though" I replied and started heading to the school exit.While I was changing my school shoes to my regular shoes,someone tapped my back. I slowly turned around,already having an idea of who might be...but I was wrong. "Oi my friends dumbed me and went to play arcade games..wanna go home together?" asked Zoro. Still a little surprised I just stood there silently. " _What should I tell him,if I tell him about the cafe with Nami,he will want to join" I thought._ Zoro just stood there waiting for my response. "I-I..actually-" I started but was interrupted "-We are actually going to a cafe Zoro.. _just_ the two of us" said suddenly Nami as she grabbed my arm. "Eh?..can't I come too,I mean I can drink tea or something not coffee" Said Zoro trying to convince her. "Sorryyyy no guys" replied Nami as she winked at him playfully. "Tch whatever,see ya" said Zoro and left. "*sigh* that was a close one,no?" Asked Nami with a smile. "Fufu yeah..l-let's go" I said and started walking.

We had just arrived at the cafe,I ordered a mocha and Nami a matcha latte. I just couldn't still look at her for some reason,I was looking at my coffee without saying a word. Nami was also quiet,I guess we were just trying to figure out what to say. "H-Hey..so about the card..let's just make it clear" started Nami, I just nodded in response. "So you think that Tashigi doesn't like Zoro,but she wrote the card?So was it a joke?" Asked Nami. "...Y-yeah" I finally managed to say. "But why was it in _your_ bag?" Asked Nami confused. "..b-because I tried to hide it from Zoro" I replied awkwardly. "So he wouldn't get the wrong idea haha oh okay,so it was a big misunderstanding,why didn't you just tell me?" Said Nami feeling relieved. I didn't say anything. " _That is kinda true..but not really" I thought. "_ Robin? What's wrong?Lets enjoy a nice coffee,now that everything is clear hehe" Said Nami and took a sip. I still didn't say anything. "N-Nami" I suddenly said,surprising her. "W-what?" Asked Nami. "...I...I...I like-" i started. "-Yooo Nico-ya" suddenly someone said behind us,surprising us both. I turned around of the sound of that familiar voice. "How are you?" Asked Law. "...eh?...L-Law-kun?" I Said still surprised. "Y-yeah haha,so what are you doing here?" Asked Law. "I-I was just-" I said "- _We_ were just drinking coffee..sorry and you are?" Asked Nami. Law sweat dropped and replied "Heh sorry,I forgot to introduce myself..Im Trafalgar Law,nice to meet you" "Well Law if you would excuse us but we were just talking about.. _something."_ Said Nami trying not to sound rude,but it really didn't help. "Oh..excuse me then miss..see ya soon Nico-ya" Said Law and left. "Eh?Miss?Tch" Grumbled Nami. "By the way,you know him?" Asked Nami. "Y-yeah fufu..he is an old friend" I replied. "An old friend?Judging by the way he was looking at you,it didn't seem like _just_ a friend" Said Nami with a teasing voice. "Fufu Nami I don't like him _that_ way"I replied. "Ehhh then who do you like?" Asked Nami,reminding me that I was just in the middle of telling her _something. "_ M-me?" I acted like I didn't know. "Yeah you" replied Nami with a smile. "...if I tell you..will you promise not to laugh..and not to be against it"I said with my shaky voice. Nami then stopped smiling and looked at me with a serious look. "R-Robin-" she said "-Just promise..please" I said while looking down. Nami kept looking at me and then she stood up, sat beside me and hugged me. "..tell me what's wrong..okay?" She said trying to comfort me. "I-I had a terrible dream Nami..about me,you...and...and... _Zoro_ " I _finally_ said that and it felt like I could finally breathe.

 _NAMI'S POV_

I-I had a terrible dream Nami..about me,you...and...and... _Zoro_ " Said Robin. " _...eh...Z-Zoro?...why" I thought._ Still not saying anything,Robin just waited for my response. "N-Nami?...d-do you understand now?" Asked Robin nervously. Still not getting exactly what she meant,I stood quiet. "..what was the dream about?" I asked. Robin looked at me kinda disappointed that I wasn't catching up. "N-Nami..I'm trying to say that...I-I like Zoro.." Said Robin kinda mumbling it. "..actually I'm... _in love_ with him.." Said Robin while looking at her coffee. "In love?W-wait..really??" I asked surprised " _Robin..and Zoro...together?C-could it be possible?" I thought. "_ Y-yes...I wanted to tell you..but i wasn't sure how you would react..and yesterday I had a nightmare between you and me..you were telling me awful things.." Said Robin. "I..I didn't know..Robin I won't judge you of course..I'm a little shocked,but in the end you're my friend" I said and hugged her. "N-Nami..thank you" replied Robin and hugged me back. "Ha well now I need to know _every_ little detail about you and Zoro..so are you guys dating?" I asked with a smile. "Eh?...n-no,he doesn't even know about my feelings.." replied Robin kinda sadly. "Really?Hmm well that has to change" I said. "Eh?N-Nami fufu..I do want to tell him..but again I'm afraid of how he would react." Said Robin. "Hmm yeah Zoro doesn't know how to handle such news..but if he feels the same?" Asked Nami. "I-I don't know how he feels..you know actually I know Zoro since he was a kid" Said Robin with a smile. "Ehhh?B-but he doesn't remember you??" I asked kinda shocked. "Fufu..sadly no..he asked me a couple times if we have met before,but I said no" Said Robin. "Why?Dont you want him to remember..actually what happened when you two were little?" I asked curiously. "I fell in love with him back then..fufu me and Tashigi used to always fight for his attention..he won my heart before that" confessed Robin. "Awww Robiin that's cute,how did he won your heart?" I asked even more curiously. "Fufu well I want to tell you,but sadly I have to go now" Said Robin and grabbed her bag. "Eh?W-why?Come on Robin,I got curious,pleaseee" I complained like a child. "Fufu I really have to go,I promised my mom to go _somewhere.." Said Robin and hugged me for goodbye._ Then she left. " _Pff..where does she even have to go..with her mother?...Hm Zoro and Robin?..haha who would know" I thought_

ROBIN'S POV

I was walking to my house kinda fast. I called _Law "_ Hello?Law-kun?Fufu yes I'm coming right now..okay..bye" I said and hunged up.

I could already see Law waiting outside my house. "Ohh Nico-ya you finally came" Said Law jokingly. "Sorry..Nami wanted me to stay a little more" I said. "Well..shall we?" He asked and offered me his arm. I declined politely,I didn't wanted to give him the wrong impression.

We were walking to the fancy cafe that he suggested going to. " _..it went well with Nami right?..I hope so" I thought as we finally arrived._ He opened the door for me and I thanked him with a smile. The cafe was full with adults in suits and young adults who were apparently here after work. Law had made a reservation and they showed us our table. Law looked good,like after our meet up in the cafe with Nami,he went home and changed. "Law-kun don't you think that this cafe is a little bit..too _fancy?"_ I asked not trying to be rude,considering his effort. "Eh?..you think so?..I think it's perfect" he replied and smirked. "I..I just don't feel in place..you know?Everyone is in their official clothes and I'm still with my school uniform" I said. "Hmm well take it off then haha" joked Law. "Fufu you haven't changed" I said and laughed as well. "You don't think I changed Eh?..Hmm why's that?" Asked curiously Law. "Weell you still dress the same and your hair..wait where is the hat you always used to wear?" I asked as I just noticed. "Haha I haven't been wearing it since 8th grade...and speaking of changes,do you still like that green haired dude?" Asked Law kinda in a serious tone. "Eh?...um you mean Zoro?..fufu that's a secret" I replied and jokingly winked at him. Seconds after he blushed and looked down,trying to hide it. "Fufu" I just chucked at his reaction .The rest of the day went pretty well with him. After the cafe we went to our childhood park filled with memories. He kept teasing me about some embarrassing situation we had there.

It was already 5:30pm and our little _date_ or as he called it,was about to end. Law suggested walking me home and I agreed. "Oh wait Nico-ya I totally forgot,sorry but let's go to the mini market,I promise it won't be long" Said Law as he grabbed my arm. "Oh?...fufu sure let's go" I replied and we went there.

Law had to buy bread and some other products for home,he also bought two ice creams. "Here" he said and handed me the ice cream. "N-no way..this was our favourite ice cream..Law" I said as I became kinda sad,remembering all the good times we had while eating this ice cream. "Heh yeah..let's hope it still tastes the same!" Said Law and smiled wildly. "Fufu yeah" I replied and smiled back. Suddenly someone entered the mini market and Law seemed to know him.The mysterious _someone_ was behind me,but seeing how Law kept watching him made me turn around. "...Z-Zoro?" I asked confused. Zoro stopped and looked at us too. "Eh?Robin?..what are you doing here?Who's that?" Asked Zoro as confused as me. " _Eh?Why is he here?..goosh I hope he doesn't think that..me and Law.." I thought. "_ Hey Roronoa-ya long time no see?" Said Law. "Eh?Long time no see?..sorry but I don't remember you" replied Zoro. "Um L-Law-kun let's go,my mom needs my help in home" I said and pulled Law. We were outside of the market but Zoro followed us. "Waait I wanna know if I know you..um" he said "Law..Trafalgar Law" he replied. "Hmmmmmmm..yeah I don't remember"Said Zoro and we both sweat dropped. "But are you guys on a date?" He asked and I immediately declined but Law said yes at the same time. "Umm soo yes or no?" He asked again even more confused. And again I declined but Law said yes. "Well it wasn't exactly a _date.._ we just hadn't seen each other from a long time and we reconnected." I finally said. "Ohh" replied Zoro. " _Fufu yosh,that's right, don't get the wrong idea" I thought. "_ Actually..R-Robin it was more a date than a reconnection..for _me_ " Said Law and kinda shocked me. "L-Law..kun" was the only thing I said. "..okay well I'm gonna go now,see ya" Said Zoro and left. "L-Law-kun..I-" "-no don't say anything..I know what you are gonna say,I know you still love _him.._ i mean it's obvious and *sigh* I have to go..the _whatever_ was really nice" that was the only thing Law said,then he left,leaving me with our childhood ice cream in my hand.

" _...L-Law..." I thought_

 **Phewww that was looong lol,I hope y'all enjoyed and please tell me BY REVIEWING!!!**


	11. Incredible friend

**Hi y'all how are you?Hope y'all having a wonderful day!My weekend was great but school sucks..like always,anyways sorry that I took quite awhile to update,I just wasn't feeling like updating ya know?But after reading some other fanfics about our love birds,I decided to finish my own fanfic lol.Enjoy the new Chapter.**

 **MIGHT HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES SORRY~**

 **Chapter 11:Incredible _friend_**

 _ZORO'S POV_

I just got home from the grocery store,I left the groceries on the kitchen counter and went to my room. " _W-who was that guy with Robin?..I wonder if they are dating...Wait why do I even care?!Im not jealous or anything..I'm just curious" I thought_ while laying on my bed.Still in my thoughts,I suddenly got a text.I picked the phone and saw that Robin texted me. "Hey..I hope you're not thinking anything..about our sudden meet up..I know that the things that Law said sounded _weird_ but we're _not_ dating..I just wanted to point that out." That was the only thing she texted.I just left it on _seen._ I decided not to text her back. " _She probably has a lot on her mind right now..better leave her alone..ugh and focus on my homework" I thought._

I had just done my homework and checked my phone,I saw a notification from Robin.She had called me but I didn't hear it.I called her back but this time,she didn't answer. " _Hm I wonder what is she doing..should i go visit her,or ...maybe she is with that guy" I thought._ After a lot of thinking I decided not to. " _I-it would be weird to visit her..even if I'm kinda curious..about her and that guy,I need to act like I don't care,otherwise she will think that I like her..and I d-d-do AH NO DON'T..gosh what am I even saying?Idiot" i thought._

 _ROBIN'S POV_

After the whole _thing_ ,I got home,showered and went to lay in my bed. I just deciding whether or not to call him. I also didn't wanted Zoro to think that we..are together so I texted him.After seeing that he opened it,I waited for his response..he didn't even responded but I kept waiting.After an hour and a half I decide to call him.Again he didn't answer.After that I got really nervous. " _W-why isn't he responding?Zoro always responds..is he mad?is he confused?..gosh I know that I shouldn't probably overthink this but.." I thought._ After a few minutes I went downstairs to see if my mom was there.I was just going down when I saw that my she was coming up the stairs."M-mom.." I said. She looked at me with a smile. "Yes dear?Will you tell me how did the _date_ go?" Answered mom but after seeing that I was looking down,she knew something was wrong. "..let's go to the living room,okay?" Suggested mom and I agreed.

We were on the sofa and mom was comforting me. "Whenever you're ready to tell me..I'll listen" Said mom and hugged me even tighter. "..w-well..first of all I want to tell you that you're right..about Law I mean" I replied. "About Law?..what about him?" She asked. "..h-he told me..that he still liked me..and mom I don't want to hurt him..but at the same time I don't want to give him false hope"I replied while looking down."Oh dear..unshared love is never easy ya know?..you can't lie to him about your feelings,even if that means hurting him..Law is a strong man,he have always been" said mom and kissed my head. "...you're right,thanks mother..and yeah I know the feeling of unshared love.." I replied and hugged her tighter. "Oh dear,everything is going to be okay,okay?" She said while holding me. "Fufu yeah.." I replied. "..you know honey..when I was your age I was quite popular with the boys too" Said mom proudly. "Eh?M-mom?" I replied confused. "Fufu don't judge by how I look now,I used to be quite the _hot chick_ fufu" said mom. "M-mom.." I replied as I sweat dropped. "Fufu don't get embarrassed,after all you got your good looks from your mama" Said mom and winked at me. "Fufufu okay okay I believe you mom" I replied and hugged her. "Fufu I love you dear" Said mom "I love you too mom" I replied.

"Soo are you gonna meet Zoro now?" She asked . "Hm~ tomorrow,sure" I replied and smiled.

 _ZORO'S POV_

 _"Ugh..I'm bored,should I text her..or that would be weird...ughhhhh I don't know what to do" I thought._

 _"Maybe tomorrow when I see her..ugh forget it,she would probably be with that guy...I have never seen him before..does he even live in our area?" I asked myself._

It was 7:34am and I was in panic,because I was late for school. I tried to dress up as quick as possible,eat my breakfast as quick as possible and then I started to _run_ for my school. When I was kinda near _it_ ,I felt like someone was walking fast behind me as well. I just peeked for a second and of course..it was _her._

 _"Eh?I-is she late too?" I thought._

Eh?..Z-Zoro? Is that you?" asked Robin still behind my back.

Kinda nervous I turned around and slowed down so she could catch up to me.

"Hehe..hi" I replied and blushed at my stupid answer.

"Fufu hi,I see you're late as well..what a coincidence,no?" She asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah..I guess—"

"Z-Zoro..can you wait for a second?..I need to tell you something " she said as she grabbed my hand and stopped walking.

" _T-tell me something?..is she going to tell me that she is dating that guy?" I thought to myself while looking at her with a confused look._

"..you see..the guy from yesterday..he..he is my childhood friend,and yesterday,the things he said surprised me as well..and I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Said Robin while looking down.

"..hey..it's okay you don't have to explain anything to me..after all it's your life,but I'm happy that you did" I replied and smiled to her.

She then hugged me out of nowhere.Surprised I didn't move.We stayed like that for a couple of minutes,before Robin let go of me.

"Fufu I'm sorry I hugged you so suddenly..you're just..such an incredible _friend.._ that I couldn't help it" she said with a sad smile.

I didn't say anything to that..I just grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards where school was.She tightened her grip and even grabbed my hand that was holding her hand,with her other free hand...( **I'm sorry if you didn't get it..I just don't know how to explain it lol—Author)** I thought that that action was cute and I blushed.Feeling her warm hands holding onto my right hand..was _nice_. When we entered the school gate everyone was looking at us.

" _Tch can't they mind their own business?..It's not like we are dating or anything..and even if we were..t-that doesn't involve them" I thought_ as we were still holding hands and walking.We were now walking through the hallways still hand in hand.But Robin suddenly stopped and pulled me with her.

"Fufu it's kinda awkward when everyone are looking at us and talking about us..but thank you for walking with me Zoro,my classroom is up the stairs..so um see you" Said Robin and smiled warmly at me.

"Oh yeah see you" I replied and smiled as well...and even if we both said bye..we were still holding hands tightly.Its like none of us wanted to let go..but after a couple of seconds we _had_ to let go.One of our teachers noticed us and shouted at us.

"Hey!What are you two doing here holding hands when you should be in class?!" He said angrily

That surprised us and made us both to let go of each other. I then whispered to her

"Hey we should get going,I'm gonna distract him,you go" I said and smiled.

"Fufu alright,but please don't get in trouble because of me okay?" She replied and winked at me,then started walking fast to her classroom.

" _T-that woman..is gonna kill me with her cuteness" I thought to myself as I was watching her leave and didn't pay attention to the teacher that was now next to me._

 _ROBIN'S POV_

 _"Fufu it was really kind of him to do that..was the wink too much tho?" I asked myself as I was walking to my classroom. "I hope he doesn't get in trouble.." I thought_ and then looked at my hands that were just holding onto Zoro's hand a moment ago..I felt this weird sensation in my stomach,that I wasn't familiar with. " _Could it be?..B-Butterflies?" I thought_

After finishing class i rested my head on my desk to relax.Then I felt someone patting my head.I looked up and saw no one else but Tashigi looking at me with a teasing smile.

"She finally decided to come to class huh?Hm~ I wonder what took her so long..or maybe _who?"_ She said while grinning.

"Fufu~ I got a little carried away with that _someone_ i suppose,but I'm here now" I replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah don't say haha,well are you gonna tell me more about that _someone_ or what?" Tashigi insisted

After telling her everything,she couldn't resist not to smile.

"Wow~ Robin I didn't know you want him _that_ bad" Said Tashigi jokingly with a teasing smile

"Eh!?T-Tashigi please keep it down..someone might hear us" I replied

"Haha don't worry girl,hey by the way when you two separated maybe~ you should've kissed his cheek for a "thank you" you know? Boys like those stuff hehe" suggested Tashigi

"Um maybe some other time..holding his hand..was really nice...it was enough,for _today" I replied and winked at her._

Tashigi busted laughing and everyone was now looking at us.When she noticed their glances,she felt embarrassed and stopped laughing. I smiled at her reaction,then I looked through the window and noticed that Zoro's class was having their PE class.

" _Hm this should be interesting" I thought_ as I saw him stretching on the yard. He looked so cute in his sport's uniform that was a dark blue sweatshirt with some writings on it and dark blue sweatpants. I just couldn't help the thought of how I was taking those clothes off of him..." _WAIT WHAT WAS I JUST THINKING ABOUT!?...*sigh* m-maybe I spend too much time with Tashigi..fufu"_

 **Haha don't worry Robin we all sometimes think about dirty stuff *wink*wink* lol. Anyways have a great day y'all see ya next time.And "probably" I won't update soon since Christmas and New Year are coming so HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR YALL!!!**


	12. The poem

**Hi y'all Happy New Year!!! Hope y'all had a wonderful rest and are now ready for 2018!!! Yay~ enjoy the new chapter.**

 **MIGHT HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES SORRY~**

 **Chapter 12:The poem**

 _ZORO'S POV_

After being lectured by the teacher,I quickly went to my classroom and saw that no one was surprisingly there.

" _Eh?...do we have P.E?..Tch annoying." I thought as I closed the door and started heading to the boy's changing rooms._ I quickly changed and went to the yard outside. Of course my P.E teacher was angry with me and told me to quickly stretch and go play volleyball or basketball with the others.

"Oi Zoro!What took you so long?" Asked Luffy as he was coming towards me.

"I just slept in" I answered as I was stretching.

"Oh shishi~ nothing new" laughed Luffy.

"Tch shut up! Where are the others?" I asked

"Over there,playing volleyball,wanna join?" Asked Luffy with his usual smile.

"..*sigh* sure,I would prefer a nap but okay" I said with a tired expression.

"..didn't you get enough sleep last night?Is something wrong?" Asked Luffy. And we started heading towards over where our friends were.

"Mm nah" I answered.

"Hey by the way do you know a guy named Law?" Asked Luffy and immediately got my attention.

"..Law.." I mumbled

"We were in front of school and he stopped us,asking if we were Nico Robin's friends" said Luffy

"Eh?W-what did you say?" I asked.

"Of course we said yes,he seemed like a nice guy but he looked kinda sad,he also asked if we know where she is,we said no and he just nodded his head,told us to let Robin know that he came,to say that _Law_ camethen he left. It was kinda weird,so do you know him?" Asked Luffy

"...I just know that he and Robin were childhood friends..nothing more" I answered and looked away.

"Hmm..maybe he was searching for her because he missed her shishi as I said he seemed like a nice guy..MAYBE HE CAN BECOME OUR FRIEND TOO!" Said Luffy with a raised fist.

"Shut up! Everyone are looking at us" I said and hit him on the head.

 _"...asking where she is?..maybe he wants to say sorry for before?..*sigh*" I thought._

The P.E class ended pretty quickly and I was now changing in the changing room with my friends.

"Ahhhh~ I'm hungry~" complained Luffy

"Lunch is after next period,don't worry" said Usopp

" I can't wait~" Said Luffy with a big smile while drooling a little.

"Hey Zoro you'll joint us for lunch right?" Asked Usopp

"Huh?..sure" I replied.

" _...hm I wonder if she will be there" I thought. We then went to our classroom and the next class started._

 _ROBIN'S POV_

Our second class was Literature,my second favorite class after History.We were reading an old poem from the 17th century,it was about a man who had unshared love with his best girl friend,he suffered a lot because the girl loved someone else and she only saw him as a friend,who she would cry on when the other man hurt her. I thought it was a beautiful poem..it was unfinished but still I saw the beauty in it. It also reminded me of someone but I couldn't tell of who. And just like that the class ended and I could hear Tashigi telling me to hurry up because the cafeteria gets full for only a few minutes.

We entered the cafeteria and it was already almost full.I wasn't feeling hungry so I went to sit somewhere and Tashigi went to get food.I just found a place to sit when someone called me.

"Oiiiii Robin~ heeeeeereee" Said Luffy while waving at me to come sit with them.

"Idiot! Don't shout like that,everyone are looking" Said Nami and punched his head.

I smiled and started going towards them.Suddenly someone bumped into me as he was going towards my direction too.

"Ah!Sorry...R-Robin?!" Said Zoro and he blushed as he was caring a plate of food.

I just smiled warmly at him and how cute he was.We then sat alongside our friends and soon Tashigi joined us. Everyone were eating and when they noticed I wasn't they asked if I wanted some of their food.I politely declined just because the cafeteria food didn't looked that appetizing to me,but I didn't want to tell them that.

"Ah Robin by the way one guy was looking for you in the morning" Said Usopp

Surprised by that I didn't say anything.

"Yeah,it was that dude we stumbled upon in the coffee shop a few days ago,remember?" Said Nami

"Eh?!..." I said

"Huh?What dude?" Asked Tashigi

"Me and Robin went for coffee one day after school and a black haired guy greeted Robin..he also kept calling me miss like I am some old lady,hmph" answered Nami with a grumpy tone.

"Really? Robin why didn't you tell me about this? Do you know him?" Asked Tashigi.

"H-he..is my childhood friend" I answered and everyone stopped eating except Nami, Zoro and Luffy who already knew that.

"Childhood friend? Really?" Said everyone.

I just nodded.Then it was quiet for awhile.

"You never told me that your childhood friend was here.." Said Tashigi

"He actually arrived recently so I didn't know he was her either" I replied.

"Well you should introduce us to him" Said Tashigi with a smile.

"Yeah!!! I want him to be our friend" Said Luffy excitedly.

"No Luffy,he is really rude and..I just don't like him very much" Said Nami grumpily.

"A-actually Nami he is really polite and nice when you get to know him fufu" I said as I sweat dropped.

"Whatever!" Said Nami and started eating faster.

I notice Zoro not saying anything,eating his food slowly.

" _Z-Zoro...I wonder what is he thinking.." I thought_

Then lunch time was over and the bell rang for the next class. We all cleaned up the plates and went to our classrooms. Me and Tashigi were walking towards there.

"You must be happy that he is here right?" Asked Tashigi with a smile

"Fufu..yeah" I replied. But she noticed the sadness in that sentence.

"..Robin what's wrong?" She asked.

"...Tashigi I think he has feelings for me" I replied.She didn't say anything.We just kept walking.

"And I..don't know what will happen next..I mean I know that I have to tell him the truth,he actually already knows my feelings but..it's so hard to see him hurt,you know?" I said and kept looking down in my feet.

"Robin..." she mumbled.

"*sigh* it's okay..I know I have to hurt him in order to make him forget me and move on..and be...happy with someone else" I said and smiled a little

Tashigi smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.I looked at her.

"It'll be fine Robin..you have been through much worse remember?..you're strong..stronger that me at least" Said Tashigi and hugged me.

"T-Tashigi..don't say that, you're strong too fufu" I said and then I could feel tears running down my cheeks,but they were tears of happiness..because I had such a _great_ friend like her.

 _ZORO'S POV_

It was already the last period and I was resting my head on my desk.School today wasn't _that_ bad,but I was ready to go home and rest.For some reason whenever I closed my eyes I imagined.. _her_ and her smile,but I also imagined _him_..and how he was looking at her.

" _Tch...I wanna go hooome"I thought._

Then finally the bell rang and everyone started packing up their stuff.Our whole squad went out and we were just about to pass the school gate when we saw _that_ guy again.We stopped and looked at him,he was in cool looking clothes and was leaning back on the wall,he didn't noticed us at first.

" _T-that guy again?Who is he waiting for?...Could it be for Robin?" I thought as I was looking at him with a pissed off expression._

"Hey you! Stop coming here will ya?" Said Nami with an angry tone.We all looked at her with a confused look. He then turned to us,but didn't say anything,instead he checked his phone.

"Tch...R-Robin has an after school club,okay?" Said Nami once again. And again he didn't even flinched.

"Nami!Dont be rude to him,hey guy with the silly hat,I'm Luffy will you be our friend?" Said Luffy casually. Then Nami hit him on the head.

"Don't say that so casually!" Said Nami.

" _Tch..this guy won't even listen to us..will he really wait for her even after school?..and how long has he been waiting?!" I thought._

Then the guy looked at me without any expression.After a few second he smirked.

" _Arrrggg he is really getting on my nerves now! Looking at me so cocky " I thought and looked at him angrily._ He then smirked even more,I guess he enjoyed seeing me getting angry.

"Hmph do whatever you want mister,come one guys let's go" Said Nami and started walking again.We all then followed her,while looking at him,some with a confused look while others with a pissed one (me and Sanji).

I don't know what happened between that guy and Robin since I went home and pretended to not care.But I was kinda curious,maybe...she accepted his feelings or they ended their friendship..*sigh* all those thoughts kept me from doing my homework.Although I rarely do it,for some reason I felt like getting over with it..maybe just to get my mind off of _them_.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

It was 3:56 pm and we were finally done with our club activities.Me and Tashigi were sitting on our desks while the others were packing up to leave.

"Ughhh this whole club stuff is too tiring" Said Tashigi.

"Fufu then why did you sigh up for it?" I asked.

"W-Well it's not because of the cool teacher..if that's what you're wondering haha..haha" she said nervously

"I-I wasn't thinking about that at all" I said as I sweat dropped

"Wait are you talking about Mr.Smoke?" I asked

"Eh?!N-N-No...no" she replied even more nervously

"Fufufu so it is because of him" I said while chuckling

"Sh-shhhhhh are you crazy?Keep it down" she said.

"Fufu okay okay,well let's go home,I need a rest too" I replied and started packing.

We were just about to go past the school gate when a familiar voice said my name.

"Nico-ya!..wait" Said Law.

Me and Tashigi turned around shocked.

"Hey is this the guy your friends were talking about?" Wispered Tashigi.

I didn't response.I just simply didn't know how to react,I felt awkward but I thought I should act friendly like nothing happened but again I felt like I couldn't do it.

"...R-Robin..please let's talk" Said Law nervously.

" _Eh?H-He called me Robin,not Nico-ya??...I just he really wants to talk" I thought._ After a few seconds I responded.

"...okay..Law,let's _talk_ "

 **Ooooooo next chapter is gonna be interesting lol. Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter and tell me what you think will happen next?!**


	13. Moving away

**Hey y'all soo I have been feeling really lazy and I didn't have much motivation to finish another chapter..but I hate when someone leaves their story without finishing it and I didn't wanted to be one of those ppl,but anyways enjoy the new** **chapter!!!lol**

 **MIGHT HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES SORRY~**

 **Chapter 13:Moving away**

 _ROBIN'S POV_

"ok..Law,let's _talk_ " after saying those words my heart kept beating like crazy.

" _I'm just going to tell him..I hope we can still be friends" I thought._

"Wait Robin!..." Said Tashigi

"It's okay,you go..you don't have to wait for me,I'll text you when I get home" I replied and smiled.

Based of her face expression I guessed she didn't wanted to go,but then she nodded and left.I then looked back at Law,who was facing the ground.

"Do you want to walk in the park we always used to go to?" Asked Law.

I silently nodded and we headed there.While we were walking I was thinking about how to tell him about my feelings towards Zoro and not hurt him.Law didn't say a word,but I enjoyed the " _awkward silence"_ between us,it made me think about the days when we were still little kids running around the neighborhood and playing with whatever our minds thought of.

We got to the park and sat on a nearby bench which was right infront of the lake.After a few minutes of just looking at the beautiful water and the ducks in it,Law spoke.

"I didn't wanted to mak your friends mad or anything..I know I sometimes look scary.." he said

"Fufu maybe sometimes,but don't worry" I replied and smiled at him,he then returned the smile.

"Well i didn't came just to say that.." he said while looking down.

I knew what he was going to say so i was preparing myself.

"...I'm moving away to Canada" he said quickly and I couldn't understand quite well.

"W-what did you say?" I asked.

"...I'm moving away...Robin" he repeated a bit slower.

Still surprised from his words and I didn't know what to say.

"I know..haha you have no words *sigh* I couldn't believe it also when I received the letter today.." he said with a sad expression.

"...Law I don't know if I should be happy for you or sad" I replied

He then hugged me for a moment before saying "Whatever happens in the end..I want you to be happy...with _whoever_ you are with"

He then let go of me and stood up from the bench.

"Of course I'm not leaving right away,I have a few days to pack my stuff and say goodbye to friends and family" he said with a half smile

"Law...I'll miss you" I said

"I'll miss you too..*sigh* I should go now it's getting late..also I'm not going forever so don't look at me like that" he said

"*smiles* promise me we'll keep in touch " I said

He nodded with a smile.

 _ZORO'S POV_

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp decided to stay at my house and play video games,I agreed only because I needed some distraction from this whole _Robin situation._

Oi Zoro do you have more noodles?" Asked Luffy while digging into my fridge

"IDIOT ,IF YOU EAT ALL THE NOODLES WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO EAT?!" I shouted angrily.

"What do you mean Zoro?" Asked curiously Chopper

"My father is on a business trip to Tokyo for the weekend" I replied

The tree of them looked at me,Usopp stopped playing and Luffy stopped digging.

"PARTYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Usopp and Luffy excitedly shouted.

"Eh?! What are you two talking about??" I asked

"Let's have a party Zoro~~ " Said Luffy

"Yeah yeah let's have a big~ party" continued Usopp.

"P-Party...hmmm *grin* okay we haven't had a big party in a while" I agreed and cheered .

"Yosh~~~ I'm gonna tell Nami and Sanji" Said Usopp and grabbed his phone.

"And I'm gonna order lots and lots of food~~" added Luffy.

" _*sweat drop* the house is gonna turn into a mess by the end of the weekend right?...*sigh* it better be worth it" I thought._

 _ROBIN'S POV_

I was walking towards my house.

" _So Law is moving to Canada huh..I hope it's for the best and I hope he finds someone special there"._.I thought and I was just about to open the door when my phone vibrated in my pocket.I picked it and saw a message from Nami.

"Hey! We're gonna have a BIG party at Zoro's house tomorrow,you should come it'll be fun!!! :-) and Zoro would LOVE it if you would be there ;-)" texted Nami.

I quietly giggled at her text and entered the house.

"Oh hello dear,you're finally home" greeted me mom

"Hi mom..hey mom can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure what is it?" She replied while reading a book on the sofa.

"Well my friends are gonna have a party at Zoro's house tomorrow and I was wondering if—"

"You can go sweetie it's okay,I was gonna go to your aunt's tomorrow anyways so go ahead" replied mom with a smile.

"Oh..oh okay mom thank you,love you" I said and started going upstairs.

"Wait Robin,if you're gonna also sleep there be careful of boys,they can be really wild in the middle of the night..but if you're gonna _sleep_ with Zoro then it's okay I guess fufu" she said so casually like it was a normal thing .

"...m-mom..I'm gonna go...now" I replied and quickly went to my room.

I closed the door,dropped my bag on the floor and threw myself on the bed.

" _What is she talking about?...sleeping in Zoro's house? I wasn't planning on doing that but..now that I think of it,I don't mind that idea" I thought and smiled to myself._

I grabbed my phone and texted Nami back

"Hey..I'll come, it will be fun :-)..should I text Zoro? And ask if I could come? Or even call him" I texted,after a minute she responded

"Call him!Call him! I wonder how he'll respond lol,but tease him a little so he'll insist on you to come ;-)" texted Nami.

After reading her response I giggled and decided to really call him.

 _ZORO'S POV_

I just took a bath and my phone didn't stop to vibrate from messages from the group we created so we can plan the party tomorrow. I opened the group and scrolled through all their messages while reading them.Luffy was talking about all kinds of foods that he wanted to eat on the party,Usopp and Chopper were talking about which video games and board games they should bring,Nami was talking about inviting other girls since she didn't wanted to be the only girl there,the idiot Sanji was of course enjoying her idea and was insisting on it. I on the other hand was just reading their messages without saying anything..except for the perverted Sanji,I just said he was a idiot and sent me a middle finger emoji but I'm used to it. I honestly just cared about the alcohol that my dad kept in the basement. When I was just putting the phone down,it rang and surprised me.

" _Eh?! W-Why is she calling me?..." I thought and_ accepted her call.

"H-Hello?" I started

"Fufu hello to you too..how are you?" She said

"I'm good..I just took a bath and—I mean um yeah whatever" I nervously replied

"Fufufu why are you so nervous about taking a bath?..I was gonna take a bath as well after I'm done talking with you" she said in a teasing voice.

I blushed at that thought and just grunted.

"W-Whatever... why did you call anyways?" I asked

"Why? Can't I call you? Fufu I'm kidding,I called because I was wondering about that party of yours tomorrow" she replied.

"Oh...what about it?" I asked

"Well~ can I come? Will you allow me to come?" She asked

"Eh?..I mean sure if you want..." I replied awkwardly.

"Fufu I'm glad..but if you don't want me to come,I understand " she said in a kinda sad tone.

"...Huh?? W-What do you mean..won't you come?" I asked confused

"If you don't want me to come,I won't" she said again in an insisting tone.

"...I'm..um..n-no come..um yeah come" I replied still confused of what she meant.

"Fufu well~ if you insist then I'll come of course" she said and giggled

"..y-yeah come..sure" I replied

"Okay okay don't worry Zoro,you're insisting so much fufu someone might think you like me or something" she said in her teasing voice once again.

"H-Huh?!...l-listen I gonna go..um you can come tomorrow okay? Okay bye" I said and quickly hanged up.

I then threw myself on the bed.

" _T-this woman...why does she like to tease me so much?! Grrrh...so will she come tomorrow or no?!" I thought while laying down on the bed and blushing...thinking about how she is probably taking a bath._

 _"Gaaaah what am I thinking???? I don't want to be like that pervert Sanji" I Said to myself and banged my head in the wall._

 **Yeaaaaah next chapter is gonna be exciting!!! Lol but whenever I try to save the progress I've made while writing the story,it closes the whole app and sometimes doesn't save..which is really annoying :-))) but whatever have a nice day!**

 **ALSO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU'RE EXCITED FOR THE PARTY.**


	14. The-Party:Part-1

**Heyyyy everyone ahahaaa soo I finally decided to somewhat continue this story or at least try :p Even tho I'm still wondering if anyone even still reads this types of stuff :(( but oh well**

 **ENJOY~~**

 _Robin's POV_

I woke up at around 8:30 am the next day after that cute yet teasing little conversation with Zoro.And I couldn't stop but simply giggle at the thought of him being all nervous and embarrassed due to my teasing.

I stood up and sat up on my bed while stretching when I got a text from no other than Nami

"Good morninggg :)) I hope u teased Zoro a lot yesterday haha but u can tell me about it later.Anyways I'm messaging u to let u know about the nice and slick dresses I have chilling in the closet some of which have never been worn before!! Soooo I get your ass out of bed and start making your way to my house girl haha!!" Said the message from Nami.

Without a second thought I immediately started dressing up with some of my casual clothes as I started to make up my way downstairs.

There I saw my mom chilling on our comfortable sofa while sipping her morning coffee and watching the news on the TV.

"Oh hi dear...where are u heading out this early in the morning?" Asked my mom when she was that I wasn't in my pajamas

"Nami invited me to try some of her dresses for the party later today fufu,soo I'm going to be heading out now,bye mom..oh and greet my aunt from me okay?" I replied with a sweet smile while getting my shoes on and heading out the door without hearing my mom's reply.

 _After 15 minutes I was at Nami's place_

 _"_ Fufusoo u want me to try this one?" I asked while holding one of the many dresses and outfits which were laying on Nami's bed.

"I want u to try whatever u like Robin haha" quickly said Nami while trying different clothes herself.

"I still can't believe u came this fast though haha ,but for real I bet u're really excited for this party eh? *wink*"asked Nami with her teasing and friendly voice.

"Hmmm wellll I bet you would be excited as well if your crush was there ,no? Fufu" I replied with a sweet smile while choosing which shoes should I wear with the dress I have chosen.

Nami laughed and nodded at my response and looked over at me. She smiled and pointed out that if I don't like any of the dresses there are numerous other outfits I could try and wear.

After we both spend a good 40 minutes deciding and going through different outfits and clothes,we finally chose our special outfits.

Nami decided to be rocking the thigh level tight dark red dress with long black boots and a comfy yet kind of short black leather jacket,while her long and orange hair was cutely put into a bun. She looked absolutely gorgeous and sexy,it really fitted her glass figure and she looked confident as always in it.

"Oh my god Nami fufu u look so gooood ,I bet you'll steal every boy's heart when we go there " I complimented Nami while she was looking at herself in the big wall mirror in her room.

"Hmm should I really go out like that? I feel like it's showing too much skin." Asked Nami while being unsure of herself.

"What r u saying? U look amazing! ..I bet Sanji especially will like your choice fufu" I said with a teasing voice and contained my laugh.

Nami quickly looked at me and blushed before looking the other way and saying

"W-what? Me and Sanji? Hah where did that come from? Why would I like that perv" said Nami with sort of a angry tone in her voice.

"Ehh? I always thought u and him had some sort of a special connection,no?" I curiously asked as I sat on her bed while looking at her back as she was putting different kinds of jewelry on to complete her look.

Nami didn't say anything,and after a couple of minutes she turned back to look at me,smiled and stuck out her tongue as a " _maybe_?" sort of way.Then we both laughed even harder.

"Wait what about your outfit? Come on put it on,I know there's still looks of time till the start of the party but I wanna see how gorgeous you're going to be looking haha" said Nami encouragingly as this time she sat on the bed and I stood up to pick up the clothes as I started putting them on.

I decided to go for a kind of simple yet classy and somewhat sexy some would say look. I put on a long sleeved turtle neck shirt but with a little rolled up sleeves and a black and white square pattern thigh level skirt with long black heel boots almost the same ones as Nami's. And I decided to let my hair be natural and not tie it or anything.

After fixing myself in the mirror I turned around for Nami to get a complete glimpse of my outfit and she started cheering.

"WOOHOOO Robin!Robin!Robin! Haha " laughed Nami and layed on her bed as she texted someone.

"Fufu I hope Zoro likes it..that's all I could think about oh god" I said nervously as I was still checking myself in the mirror,not paying much attention to Nami and who she was texting.

 _ZORO'S POV_

Surprisingly I managed to get quite early this Saturday morning...or at least i considered this early compared to when I usually wake up on a normal Saturday. The clock was on 8am and I got a text from the delivery guys that Luffy has send to my house for all the food and snacks coming to my house . I quickly prepared myself and opened the front door to receive everything. Then a few moment later I got another notification this time from Franky saying that the cola and other sodas are on their way to my house. I grunted and started moving all the packages full with food to the kitchen. The soda delivery guy came at like 8:30 am and once again I received everything and thanked him. By the time I moved the soda and everything to the kitchen again it was already 8:55am and our messinger chat group about the party wouldn't stop receiving messages from no one else but my friends.Everyone was telling one another what their responsibility for the party was.

For example Luffy was responsible for the food.

Usopp and Chopper were responsible for games and entertainment.

Franky was responsible for the drinks

Ero-cook and Nami were responsible for the guests and who is coming.

And I...um I guess I was just the guy responsible to keep this house stable until the party is over.

Officially we all decided the time when the party is going to start is at about 8 or 8:30 pm and so before that we all discussed at what time each one them is going to come to the house and start with the preparation.

It was 9:30am when we all finally discussed everything.And just as I was about to turn the TV on I got a separate message from our group chat by Nami herself.

" _Huh? Why would she text me privately?i thought as I opened her message._

"I know it's a bit early for this but me and your special someone have already planned out our outfits for tonigh hehe~ :p and I'm just going to tell u without spoiling the surprise but SHE is looking really sexy~ so u better be prepared haha" said the message from Nami

"????? What r u talking about woman : . And wdym special someone?" I replied back at her.

"Ohhh you'll seee haha : .See you tonight Zoro~" texted Nami and went offline.

I put my phone down after that as well and questioned what she meant by everything she said.

" _Special someone? Is this some Valentines sh*t??...when I think of special someone...on my mind comes no one else but R—"I thought but I was immediately brought back to reality by someone knocking on my door._

I stood up and went to open it without much thought of who it might be. As I was opening it I saw glimpses of long and soft looking pink hair along with black corset dress and as I completely opened it,in front of me stood a girl I used to hang out with when I was send to summer camps back when I was little. She has changed so much I almost couldn't recognize her. But after hearing what first came of her mouth then for sure I knew it was her.

"Well well well,if it isn't the little noisy boy I used to know back in the summer camp...I see you've grown now *blush*" said Perona and looked away for a sec with her potty face.

"Huh? What r u doing here? U" that was my only reply while yawning cuz it was still quite early for me.

"Eh?? It that all you're GOING TO SAY???" She snapped at me with her sharp looking teeth.

Then she twirled around showing me her dress and reminding me of the old days when she would always do that to caught my attention.

"Anyways ,do u see how much I myself have changed horohoro~" smiled Perona while giving me another twirl with her dress .

"Hmmmmmmm...changed for the worse?" I blankly said but then felt a fist hit me on the head.

"B-baka!!! One thing is for sure ,your nasty attitude sure hasn't changed hmph" she replied with her potty expression.

While scratching my head she went past me and entered my house. I followed behind her and stared at her while she was looking and walking around the place .

"So this is your house,I've always wanted to come here you know...*sigh* well anywho~ I'm here because I heard about your party today." She said as she looked back at me standing infront of the doorway.

"Huh?Who told u?" I curiously replied.

"It doesn't matter okay?...oh and to be exact,I'm not asking for an invitation..I'm announcing my appearance on the party horohoro~" she laughed and pinched my cheek ,probably still angry of what I said earlier and then left before I could say or do anything.

I didn't give it much thought tho. I was used to her behavior from when we were kids.The only question in my head was who exactly told her about the party.I thought of the change that it have been Sanji or Nami since they r responsible for that part. But neither of them know her nor does she study in our school for them to have met her there.

I decided to take a nap and by the time I woke up it was 4 pm.

I quickly stretched and opened all the messages my friends have send me ,some of which were how they were on their way so the preparation could start.

 _ROBIN'S POV_

After choosing our outfits for the party we just chilled at Nami's house for some time to pass.

We had a nice girl talk and even played some Mario Karts cuz we both loved that game.I also helped her clean her room after all the clothes which were thrown everywhere and little by little it was already 7:45 pm.

As we both started to prepare ourselves and put on the clothes,Nami asked me

"Hey by the way,are u planning on doing a move on Zoro tonight? Hehe cuz the party is a perfect opportunity for that ,ya know?" Asked Nami as she was brushing her hair and putting it in a cute bun.

"Fufu Nami come on~ u know I'm not that confident...but if things come to this I guess I should huh? *slightly blushes* I replied while I was putting my boots on.

"Haha that's my girl! And hey don't be afraid to make the first move *smile* it's the 21 century so anything is possible and acceptable" confidently said Nami trying to encourage me while putting pins in her bun.

I smiled brightly at her words and nodded while clenching my fists as in a " _I can do it_ " type of way.

After finally dressing and fixing ourselves ,Nami ordered a taxi to Zoro's house so we wouldn't be late.And so we wouldn't be walking at this dark hour since there could be a lot of creepers trying to hit us up or at least that's how Nami put it.

After the 15 min drive we finally arrived.

As we both got out of the taxi, we were surprised as to how bright and how many lights were on Zoro's house,making it look exactly like some sort of club.

Nami kindly payed the taxi driver and as we were about to head in a certain blond boy approached us while twirling.

"NAMI SWAAAAN~ ROBIN CHWAAAAN~ IM HAPPY YOURE FINALLY HEREEE!!!333" shouted Sanji while he was twirling towards us.

"S-Sanji-kun aren't u supposed to look after the guests and make sure no strangers are here??" Ordered him Nami but at same time she smiled happily at how silly he is.

"Ohhhh NAMI SWANNN U LOOK AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL~ *nose bleed* " shouted yet again Sanji with blood coming out of his nose.

"Fufufu see I told u he wouldnt be able to resist how good you're looking " I whispered to Nami and make a sign that I will be going ahead while she deals with Sanji.

Just as I entered the "club" I saw all of my dear friends both my close group of friends and friends from school like my classmates.

One certain someone was missing in all of this though and I didn't seem to find him wherever I looked. Until I finally decided to check in the backyard and there I found..something at shocked me to say the least.

There sitting on a bench surrounded by others swimming peacefully and playfully in the pool,there was Zoro..not alone thought.

Beside him was a pink haired girl with what some would say "goth" makeup and a black and white courset dress along with red high heel boots .

Both of them were talking and laughing as if they were close. After a couple of minutes of staring at them she reached out and pinched his cheek in a playful way and Zoro didn't seem to protest...

 **And soooo this is it for this chapter haha**

 **Second part is going to be really exciting hehe**

 **I do hope there's still people shipping this pair (Zorobin) cuz I haven't given up on them or this story yet. :D**

 **Cya guys next time~ which won't be that long I PROMISE HAHA**


	15. The-Party-Pt:2

**OOF~ So I see there's still some enjoying and reading my fic ,)) which makes me super happy.**

 **I hope u like this chapter as well haha**

 **ENJOY~**

 _ZORO'S POV_

It was 7:45 pm and everything was coming together. Everyone of my friends was here putting lights infront of my house and on the back in the backyard.All the food,drinks and video/board games were ready,and little by little some people from school started showing up. Yeah everyone was here... expect _someone_.

" _Hm where are they? What's taking them so long? I'm sure that by special someone Nami meant...Robin " I thought as I was sitting on my sofa watching how guests were coming in and out of the house and backyard._

I was busy with all of the preparation so I didn't really _dress to impress._ I was wearing a simple light blue denim shirt with black skinny jeans and some random sneakers I found.

I was just about to get up and get a drink when someone behind me tapped my shoulder. I was really hoping for certain someone to be behind me..but

"Uh? Seriously you're going to wear just _that_?? Zoro listen this is your party so u should look classy..like me horohoro~ " said Perona while twirling and laughing.

She was wearing the same outfit from earlier but the dress had a different color ,this time it was red.

"Ehhh? I'm gonna wear whatever I want woman..and besides I'm still wondering who the hell invited u and told u about the party in the first place?" I asked somewhat harshly.

" Ugh stop asking me that okay?..I'll tell u when the time comes" she replied shyly and looked away.

With that I got even more confused.But as of right now i couldn't care less.

I hear someone running around the house and as I turned around I saw that perv Sanji just observing every woman who came.

"Geez what's with him?" Asked Perona while looking at the same direction as me.

" *long sigh* it's just that Baka the ero-cook..he can't control himself around beautiful women" I replied while closing my eye in like a _I've seen this way too many times_ type of way.

Perona looked at Sanji..then looked at me and crouched beside where I was sitting.

"Heyy..do _u_ find any of these women attractive?" She suddenly asked with her big questioning eyes.

"Eh? What kind of question is that?..mmm I don't really know..they're not _my_ type" I simply replied and closed my eye again as I crossed my arms.

Perona then immediately sat beside me on the sofa and surprised me making me pay more attention to her.

"Then what's your type then?? " she curiously asked waiting for my answer.

"Huuuh? How the hell should I know woman! *light blush* " I snapped while having a certain woman in my mind as the answer to that question.

"Ehhh? Come on~~~ you're not getting away until u answer me u hear?? Also I'm feeling kinda hot in here..let's go in the backyard. Come on pronto" ordered Perona while standing up and grabbing my arm so that I tag along with her.

"Oi Oi don't drag me with u " I said angrily but at the same time I let her drag me there.

" _I'm sure Robin will be a little late and I'll have time to get rid of this one right here " I thought pointing at Perona in my mind while still being dragged by her delicate hands._

On the way to the backyard I saw Sanji running towards the front door as if _someone_ special was about to enter but I didn't get much of the hype and so I didn't pay much attention to it. Looking at my phone it was exactly 8 pm

" _She should've already been here..*sigh* " I thought and we proceeded going towards a bench in my backyard._

I had a big pool there and people were in their swimwear while playfully playing and splashing one another and overall having a good time.

But that just made me think how after the party I have to make sure and clean the pool which sounded like such a pain in the ass.

After sitting on the bench Perona slid herself really close to me as if she was trying to hug me. I backed off a little making sure she had enough space for herself and so that i wasn't giving the wrong impression. She clearly got annoyed somehow.

"Hey hey u know I'm not going to eat u right? Hmph..u won't die if u sit just a little _close_ to me" she said with her potty expression and looked away.

I didn't know how to react and I just spread my hands and put them on the back of the bench while closing my eyes and enjoying the relaxing breeze around me.

"Ugh you're so boring now...hey hey remember when we used to cause so much trouble in the summer camp back in the day? Horohoro~ those were some of my favorite memories" she smiled and looked at the sky while making herself comfortable on the bench as well.

"Heh yeahhh I still wonder how we weren't immediately kicked out of there after just one of those _accidents_ hah" I smiled as well and looked at the sky.

She then tilted her head so that she could look at me and quietly smiled as she once again tried to get closer to me. This time I let her have it her way and didn't think much about this whole _situation_ since I wasn't thinking much of her as something more than a friend from the begging.

In a little while I felt as if I was being stared at but not from Perona who was somewhat snuggling beside me at this point as I looked at her. She looked peaceful and happy which made me remember the times back in the summer camp where she used to do exactly the same thing.

I looked around us and saw the same groups of people enjoying the pool...until I looked straight across from me and there I saw _her._

She was just standing there with a somewhat of a sad expression behind the glass sliding door as the entrance to the backyard. We stared at each other for a sec and I couldn't think of anything else at that moment. Her eyes were beautifully sparkling blue,her clothes looked really good on her and her long and black hair looked gorgeous on the moon light.At that moment I kind of wished that Perona was replaced by _her_ and I wished I wasn't in _this_ possition with another woman.

I stood up without thinking much and Perona almost completely fell down on the bench and hit her face.

"H-Hey Baka!! What r u doing??...where r u going?" She kept asking with her red cheeks and angry expression.

But it felt as if I couldn't hear her..my gaze and attention was already completely taken by _someone_.

I started walking towards that _someone_ but I noticed she got surprised as she backed away from the glass and started going somewhere as well.

At that moment I hurried and started walking faster as I slid opened the glass door and entered inside. The house was almost full with different faces but on each corner of every room I could see my good friends having an amazing time. I had no time to get distracted with them right now though..I had to find _her._

 _ROBIN'S POV_

After backing away from the door and hurting inside between people I decided that I wouldn't run..

" _What am I doing? Am I scared that he's going to come here and maybe try to introduce his girlfriend to me?? *sigh* I better get a drink and calm myself" I thought as I was making my way toward the kitchen and the bottles of sodas._

 _"_ Ehhh? Nico-ya? Is that u?" Said a super familiar voice behind me.

As I turned around I couldn't resist smiling as I saw my dear childhood friend looking slick and cool as ever.

"L-Law.. so u decided to come to the party as well I see fufu" I said with a cheerful expression as I crossed my arms.

"Heh you know me,whenever there's a party I gotta be there *cool wink* " said Law confidently as ever and that just made me think that he really hasn't changed at all.

He then observed my outfit and slightly blushed.

"Um..*cough* u look really good yourself..R-Robin" complimented Law while not making an eye contact with me. But I found this cute and complimented him back.

Just as I was about to ask Law something I felt my hand being grabbed from behind and as I turned around I saw.. _him._

 _"_ Z-Zoro.." I mumbled with a blank expression.

"Hey what do u think you're doing huh??!" Snapped Law being his protective self as always.

But I put my other free hand on Law's chest in order to stop him from doing anything stupid.Then I faced him with a " _everything is okay"_ look.

"Um...R-Robin I just wanted to greet u..you know" said shyly Zoro while looking down towards the ground. I could tell how awkward he was feeling and I didn't like it seeing him like that..when he has such a cute smile.

"Zoro...will u accompany me for a drink?" I asked with a confident and insisting expression.

He looked back at me with a slight blush on his cheeks and nodded as he let go of hand and started going there.

"L-Law I'll see you later,okay?" I smiled at him and fixed his bow tie as he was blankly staring at me.

After that I once again appologized and went where Zoro was sitting.On the kitchen counter he was drinking from a soda can and beside him where he was sitting I could see another one of these soda cans.

" _Fufu he must've prepared one for me as well..such a gentlemen" I thought to myself as I finally made my towards him._

I saw on the counter right beside him and opened my van of soda.

"Fufu how did u know that grape was my favorite flavor? Or perhaps u didn't?" I curiously asked with a warm smile on my face.

" Heh somehow I had the feeling u would like it I don't know...by the way hrrrm u look really good.." replied shyly Zoro while sipping his lime flavored soda and looking away.

" *blush* fufu why thank u...hrrm u also look really handsome u know?" This time I blushed and admitted.

He laughed at that response and I couldn't stop wondering why.

"Is something the matter?" I curiously asked while looking at him.

"Huh? Hmmm well just the fact that I didn't care much of what clothes I was going to wear and I just put some random onces before the party,is funny to me hah..and now u think I look handsome " replied Zoro with a serious expression while turning to look at me.

"Zoro...I always think u look handsome.." I mumbled to myself while looking down but I bet he couldn't hear me because he didn't say anything after that.

He kept staring at me for some minutes before finally saying.

" *long sigh* u like the party?..to be honest I really hoped u would come..so the fact that u called me yesterday making me know you're going to be there..made me happy *cough* " said Zoro with a little blush on his cheeks with closed eyes.

I looked back at him and smiled warmly feeling how my heart was pounding.

I saw his hand laying on the counter and I couldn't stop my other hand from reaching his one and connecting our fingers.

Zoro immediately looked at our hands and became red like a tomato as he then looked away without saying anything.

But his cute reaction was enough for me..for _now fufu_

Without thinking much I put my other free hand on his chest,specifically on his heart so that I could feel his heart beat and how fast it was. He calmly let me do that and even put his other free hand on his chest as well,specifically above _my_ hand.

I could feel how nervous he was since his heart rate was speeding up with each second while we were like _this_.

He then took my hand that was on his chest and looked at me with a blushing yet serious face.

"Robin...I—" he was about to say something but stopped as someone far behind me towards where he was looking caught his attention.

I looked at his direction as well as to why would he stop just to look at that _someone_. When I turned my hand I could completely understand the reason. _She_ was there...her pink hair and red courset vintage looking dress. She looked somewhat sad yet angrily looking towards me and Zoro.

" _Could she be...jealous of us? Or is she rather just jealous...of me?" I thought to myself while still looking at her._

My thoughts didn't last long because a certain black haired short boy was running and screaming both mine and Zoro's name.

"Oiiiiiiii Zorooooo Robiiiiiin shishishi~~" laughed and screamed Luffy as he finally got to where we were.

Both me and Zoro immediately let go and freed our hands from one another while blushing thinking how long we must've been like _that._

"Shishishi~~~ come join us u guys,we need two more people for a dance game that me ,Usopp and Chopper are playing in the living room." Excitedly said Luffy and grabbed both mine and Zoro's hand as he was really impatient.

"Oi Oi Luffy stop dragging me like that" protested Zoro but still let Luffy drag him towards the living room.

I on the other hand was glad to see Luffy so excited and gladly accepted his request.

I could forget about the pink haired girl for a while by joining this dance game.

The game turned out to be extremely fun and tiring at the same time as to by the time we were done with it both me and Zoro were laying on the sofa trying to catch our breath.

"Fufufu it turned out to be really fun ,don't u think? " I asked while still breathing heavily.

"Ugh I need to change myself now thanks to this sh*t a* game heh" replied Zoro clearly annoyed of how much he was sweating .

"I'll admit though,your dancing skills are pretty good fufu" I teasingly said and looked at him with a smile.

"Hm I would say that your dancing caught my attention tho haha" replied Zoro with a slight blush and smiled as well.

Everything was going perfect and spending this much time with _him_ made me not want this party to come to an end.

"Damn I really have to change myself though *sigh* " complained Zoro

I blushed at that comment just by imagining his sweaty body beneath his clothes,making my heart pount even more.

"Oi I'll be right back okay?" He quickly said and hurried upstairs

 _ZORO'S POV_

 _"Haha everything is going great...though I got a little worried that she might be mad at how me and Perona were basically snuggling on the bench outside..w-wait why should I be worried that she might be angry??? It's not like we're going out and stuff.." I thought to myself while climbing the stairs._

While making my way towards my room I could see a lot of couples making out as some were inappropriately touching each other out in the open.

" _Tch..go get a room u horny dogs...though I'm not gonna lie...the moment I heard Robin's sexy heavy breathing I thought of something dirty as well *cought* anyways " I thought as I blushed heavily and was about to enter my room when someone called to me._

 _"_ Hey..Moss Head" said an unfamiliar yet somewhat familiar voice behind me.

Being used to being called like that by that stupid idiot Sanji I immediately replied.

"What the f*ck did u call me?" I turned back and saw the guy that was chatting with Robin earlier.

"Huh? Oh it's u" i blankly said and tried to open the door to my room when he immediately shut it.

"Hold up a minute,I've got something to discuss with u okay?" He said with a husky voice and a serious expression as I turned back towards him.

"...*sigh* it's about Robin" he finally mumbled and got my attention.

 **ANA OU— lol I honestly love cliff hangers ;))**

 **Next chapter is the last chapter of this whole "party era" thing hah sooo u guys better be looking forward to it.**

 **I'm excited to be back again writing about my fave pair with a _slight_ improvement in my English lolol **


End file.
